Después de la Carta amor: Preludio
by Walter-san
Summary: La historia sucedida inmediatamente después del final de la segunda película. Después de la Carta amor. Nuevos personajes acompañan a los ya entrañables del universo Card Captors.
1. Preludio 01

Después de la carta amor: Preludio.

Capítulo 1.

El correr de los meses ya había sucedido desde que Sakura Kinomoto había estado muy cerca de perder a su amor verdadero en aquella batalla donde correspondió los sentimientos de su antiguo rival, después amigo y ahora amor verdadero, Shaoran Li.

La historia de acción y amor que envolvió a la joven pareja, poco a poco empezó a quedar en el pasado como lo hace la arena de un reloj antiguo. Sakura ya había logrado dominar todas las cartas, ahora bautizadas con su nombre y todo volvería aparentemente a la normalidad, en la bella ciudad de Tomoeda, Japón.

Shaoran Li, de origen chino, había llegado a Japón con la intención de atrapar las Cartas pertenecientes a su linaje. Sin embargo, cuando se percató que Sakura Kinomoto era la indicada para proteger las cartas, le ayudó en su misión hasta culminar en un fuerte abrazo de amor verdadero.

Lamentablemente, Sakura y Shaoran no podría desarrollar su naciente amor, al menos no de inmediato, ya que Shaoran debía regresar a China acompañado de su prima Li Meilin y con el pacto en los labios, prometieron muy pronto volverse a encontrar.

Así, sólo manteniendo contacto por cartas y los celulares especiales que Tomoyo les había regalado, desarrollaron un amor a distancia a lo largo de más de 1 año.

En ese lapso de tiempo, Sakura había finalizado la escuela primaria en Tomoeda, junto a su prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji. También su grupo de amistades le acompañaría, formado por Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagisawa y sin olvidarnos de Takashi Yamazaki con sus cómicas mentiras.

Todos, a excepción de Naoko, continuarían sus estudios en la escuela secundaria de Tomoeda, cuyas instalaciones se encontraban a un costado de la escuela primaria y la preparatoria de la ciudad, donde Touya Kinomoto había ya finalizado su bachillerato tecnológico y ahora, estaba listo para iniciar sus estudios en la Universidad de Tomoeda.

Yukito Tsukishiro, fiel amigo de Touya, también le acompañaría en los estudios de la universidad, con la única diferencia de que él se orientaría a la licenciatura en gastronomía mientras que el hermano de Sakura se había decidido por los estudios en medicina general.

El único inconveniente, es que, al haber elegido medicina, se vería obligado a mudarse a Tokio para estudiar allá la especialidad que él eligiese. Tomoeda sólo permitía estudios generales. Era posible que Yukito tuviera también que mudarse en unos años si decidía buscar alguna especialización de sus estudios.

Sakura y Tomoyo continuaron su fuerte amistad, incluso reforzándola ahora que el peligro de las cartas se había desvanecido. Eriol Hiragizawa regresó a Inglaterra junto a Nakuru, su acompañante que a veces hacía de hermana y su pequeño protector Spinel Sun.

Kero, desde luego, seguía compartiendo habitación con Sakura y disfrutaba sus días jugando videojuegos y comiendo los más deliciosos postres que su amiga y protegida le compartía cada noche.

Cuando el pequeño protector se aburría, frecuentemente salía de casa para buscar una buena rama de árbol donde poder descansar en contacto con la naturaleza, el sol y el sonido de las hojas al moverse con el viento.

Sakura, por otra parte, ahora solía regresar más tarde en comparación del pasado, ya que las obigaciones se extendían hasta las 5 por la tarde, donde además de los estudios habituales, formaba parte del equipo de porristas de la secundaria.

Como era de esperarse, Sakura se había convertido en una alumna muy popular desde las primeras semanas de haber iniciado el nuevo curso, sin importar mucho que se tratara de una estudiante de séptimo grado, los más jóvenes.

Sin embargo, al ser una escuela con más estudiantes en comparación a la primaria, esta vez no lograría hacer amistad con todas sus compañeras. Desde luego, otras chicas de grados superiores se vieron afectadas por la rápida y naciente popularidad de la recién llegada y aquello no lo tomaron para nada a bien. Se especulaba que por primera vez en hacía muchos años, una alumna de séptimo podría capitanear al equipo de porristas, destronando a la bella y popular Tsuki Minami, estudiante de noveno grado y actual capitana.

Sakura, al ser una pequeña despistada, no se percató del efecto que estaba produciendo en propios y extraños. Sin embargo, Tomoyo, al ser más suspicaz comprendió rápidamente que la personalidad alegre y ligera de su amiga no sólo atraería la atención de sus compañeras para bien o para mal, si no que más de un chico se vería interesado en la bella y pequeña chica de ojos verdes.

Tomoyo comprendió entonces, que con Shaoran lejos, ella tenía cierta responsabilidad de cuidar a su mejor amiga de los lobos de grados superiores que verían en Sakura un tierno e indefenso ternerito. Daidouji, sabía, por palabras de la propia Sakura, que Shaoran tenía intenciones de visitar Japón para el proximo festival de los cerezos en flor, sin embargo, aún faltaban meses para ese evento.

La chica de ojos azules desde luego confiaba en Sakura y su amor firme por el joven Li, sin embargo, tampoco podía ignorar que era una presa fácil debido a su inocencia. Temía por la seguridad de su amiga, quien además, no estaba creciendo mucho últimamente, quedándose bajita, dándole un toque aún más tierno. Tomoyo ya había superado a Sakura en estatura en al menos 5 centímetros.

Shaoran por su parte tampoco lo tenía fácil. Las Cartas que pertenecían a Clow y por ende, responsabilidad del linaje Li, habían sido transformadas y quedado en manos de una chica japonesa extraña para su clan.

Era cierto que Sakura había tenido oportunidad de conocer a la madre de Li en su único viaje fuera de Japón. Junto a Tomoyo, habían conocido a las múltiples hermanas del chico castaño y aunque Sakura tenía el visto bueno de la madre de Shaoran, no así por parte del consejo de la familia, quien calificaba lo sucedido con las cartas como una muestra de debilidad y fracaso para el joven Li.

No era un secreto que Shaoran era un firme candidato a liderar el clan en cuanto tuviera la edad suficiente. Sin embargo, esto no sucedería sólo con la presión por parte de su madre hacia el consejo, ellos podían al final escoger a otro familiar Li o simplemente perdurar en sus puestos, lo cual era ya una treta obvia.

Shaoran, recién llegar a China, le comunicó a su madre el deseo de seguir estudiando en Japón. Le puso al tanto de las aventuras sucedidas en la tierra del sol naciente y sus razones del porqué había dejado que Sakura convirtiera las cartas. Sin embargo, aquella decisión no sólo la podía tomar ella misma, si no que el consejo debía aprobarlo.

Shaoran así, pidió una sesión a puertas cerradas con los ancianos y les expuso sus razones. Los viejos líderes no hicieron más que reírse de sus jóvenes deseos y le negaron el permiso de viajar nuevamente a Japón, ya que Shaoran tenía responsabilidades en China y con su clan.

Los viejos desde luego no apoyarían a Shaoran para convertirse en el nuevo líder, pero sí usarían esto como pretexto para negarle el permiso. Su actuar era frío y calculador.

Shaoran, con un nudo en la garganta y pesadez en el pecho, tuvo que comunicarle a Sakura por teléfono la noticia, que la chica de ojos verdes no tomó, desde luego, con mucha felicidad. Sin embargo, comprendió que no era culpa de Shaoran y le pidió que no se preocupara, que ella le esperaría.

El castaño no pudo soportar ni 3 días antes de solicitar una nueva audiencia con el consejo, donde les expuso que lo sometieran a un duro entrenamiento y le evaluaran constantemente. Él firmemente creía que en 1 año podía cumplir con su entrenamiento en artes marciales, donde además aprobaría con perfectas calificaciones sus estudios en casa.

El consejo, rió para sus adentros, comprendiendo que si aprobaban las condiciones que Shaoran exponía, no sólo era probable que el chico desistiera pronto, si no que podrían darle un ultimátum. Si él fallaba, no sólo no iría a Japón al finalizar ese año, si no que además dejaría de ser considerado como candidato a liderar al clan.

Cuando el consejo aprobó lo pedido por Shaoran, su madre le advirtió de la trampa a la que el consejo le estaba obligando a entrar, pero al final, viendo el brillo en los ojos de su hijo y la determinación de su actuar, decidió bendecirlo con su aprobación. Ella sólo tenía una petición más.

-Shaoran, comprendo tu pesar al estar lejos del ser que amas...- comenzó su madre con suavidad.

-Gracias por entenderlo, madre...- respondió Shaoran con respeto.

-Sin embargo, hijo, cuando logres finalizar tu entrenamiento y regreses a Japón, sabes bien que no será por mucho tiempo... el consejo aprobará cuando más 1 año...- repuso su madre.

Shaoran le miraba con seriedad y respeto.

-Lo sé, madre...- se atrevió a responder con voz baja.

-Sakura es digna de tu corazón, lo supe sólo con conocerla en aquella ocasión. Es además de una maga poderosa, una pequeña de sentimientos muy puros y honestos...- continuó su madre.

Shaoran sólo la escuchaba con atención.

-Es por ello, que deberás tener una responsabilidad más. Hijo, tienes 13 años y cuando regreses a Japón cumplirás los 14 y con algo de suerte los 15 también. A esa edad, conocerás si Sakura es la mujer que te acompañará toda la vida. A los 16 años deberás regresar a China para ejercer tus responsabilidades como líder del clan y para entonces, si no estás casado, sabes quién será tu pareja impuesta por el Clan...-

La madre de Shaoran hizo una pausa y Shaoran respondió en voz baja.

-Meilin...-

-Poco antes de regresar a China, debes proponerle matrimonio a Sakura. Si ella te ama, tendrá que dejar todo lo que conoce en Japón, porque según las reglas de ese consejo sólo conformado por hombres, tu esposa debe acompañarte al liderar el Clan, aquí en China...-

Shaoran abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa. ¿Cómo iba a manejar esa situación? Sakura amaba a su familia, amaba la fuerte amistad con Tomoyo. ¿Cómo es que él podía ser tan egoísta para pedirle a quien amaba que dejara toda su vida atrás?

Shaoran agradeció a su madre por sus palabras y aún confundido, al abrir la puerta sorprendió a su prima, Meilin, escuchando su conversación a escondidas.

El castaño pensó, que, aunque era descortés al escuchar, era bueno que Meilin supiera el cómo estaban las cosas. Aunque él ni si quiera estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo, pediría matrimonio a Sakura cuando ambos tuvieran 15 años.

Sin embargo, antes de todo ello, debía superar los entrenamientos y evaluaciones tanto físicas como académicas, para poder viajar a Japón.

Si quieres leer esta historia con ilustraciones, visita la página de Facebook:

XiolangLi/

Gracias por tus reviews!


	2. Preludio 02

"Después de la Carta amor"

Preludio 02

Cuando todas las aventuras relacionadas a las Cartas Sakura habían cesado, el tiempo sólo tenía que seguir su cauce, casi martirizante, a partir de la segunda llamada que Shaoran hizo a Sakura para informarle la decisión del consejo sobre evaluarlo durante 1 año continuo.

Él se disculpó primero, porque era posible que no pudiera asistir al evento de los Cerezos en Flor, como había adelantado tiempo atrás, pero aún así, le aseguró que haría todo lo posible por asistir. Tenía confianza en que si era sobresaliente en sus evaluaciones hasta entonces, le permitieran visitar Japón por 2 días.

Más allá de eso, se desearon lo mejor y prometieron seguir el contacto con cartas, llamadas telefónicas y, Sakura, le propuso a Shaoran utilizar también el correo electrónico para comunicarse, a lo que Shaoran asintió, primero pensando que debía conseguir una computadora para su habitación.

Por otra parte, Meilin, que había escuchado la conversación de Shaoran con su madre, tenía un debate interno sobre la noticia del futuro matrimonio de Kinomoto y Shaoran. La chica de cabellos negros, con ayuda de Tomoyo, había intentado dar por finalizado su amor hacia Shaoran. Había decidido con todo su ímpetu desear la felicidad de quien ama a pesar de que quien otorga esa felicidad no fuera uno mismo.

Ella, después de las aventuras de las cartas, regresó junto a Shaoran en el vuelo hasta China. Pasó todo el camino pensando en que Shaoran era su primo y que podrían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos si ella lograba verle con otros ojos. De verdad se lo había propuesto.

Sin embargo, la noticia de la boda había llegado a fibras muy sensibles de su corazón. Ella podía aceptar que Kinomoto y Shaoran fueran novios. Quién sabe, al tiempo podrían terminar. Tanto Shaoran como Kinomoto, al igual que ella misma, no eran más que niños. El amor a esa edad no tiende a ser para toda la vida y ese tipo de pensamientos habían logrado mantener a Meilin en control, dándose valor para no ver a Shaoran de esa manera.

Pero la boda era demasiado. Meilin sentía pánico de tan sólo pensar que perdería a Shaoran para siempre cuando esa boda se consumara y no era sólo eso, Kinomoto tendría que mudarse de Japón a China, por lo que tendría que verla cada día de su vida mientras viviera en las propiedades del Clan Li. Restregándole su felicidad al tener a Shaoran como pareja.

En el pecho de Meilin apareció el vacío del amor perdido y el dolor del orgullo vencido. Pero...

¿No tenía que suceder de esa manera... verdad?

Al final restaban años para que Shaoran le propusiera matrimonio. Primero debía superar las dificilísimas pruebas que el consejo le iba a imponer, tanto físicas como académicas.

¿Meilin sería capaz de sabotear a su primo para que no lograra su cometido? Ella no se había considerado una niña mala en toda su vida, pero, definitivamente esto podía convertirla en una mala persona, al menos desde su perspectiva.

¿Quizá... el fin justificaba el medio? Al final, ella tenía el mismo derecho de Kinomoto para ser pareja de Shaoran e incluso, Meilin tenía aún más derecho, ya que ella había sido designada por el consejo para ser la pareja de Shaoran y liderear a su lado el Clan en el futuro.

¿Pero... se atrevería?

Sin embargo, Shaoran y Sakura no sólo tenían a Meilin en su contra. El consejo del clan Li quería prolongar su estadía al mando tanto como fuera posible.

El haber logrado que Shaoran, por su propia cuenta, propusiera el método para su derrota había resultado de lo más conveniente.

Aún así, no todos los integrantes del consejo estaban seguros de que Shaoran no iba a lograr el reto. Ellos, al igual que la madre del de cabellos castaños, habían visto en su mirada y sus palabras una determinación digna del dragón chino. ¿Qué pasaba si lograba de verdad cumplir con todos los requerimientos?

Siempre podían aumentar la dificultad aún más si se sentían en peligro, pero aún así la duda del si podría cumplirlos, existía. Si el consejo no cumplía su palabra, entonces su honor se vería comprometido y eso era algo que no se podían permitir.

Así pues, debían jugar sucio, en secreto y con una aliada de 12 años, enamorada de Shaoran, que iba a hacer lo que fuese necesario para lograr su amor con el joven Li.

Así que la citaron.

-Li Meilin, agradecemos tu rápida llegada...-

Comenzó uno de los ancianos, que estaban sentados en 6 lugares colocados en forma de media luna. El lugar de Meilin estaba al centro y un poco atrás, para poder verlos a todos y ellos a la pequeña guerrera.

-He venido tan rápido como pude. Wei me ha dicho que era importante...- respondió Meilin con respeto y precaución.

-Sí... es importante...- intervino otro anciano.

-Meilin... ¿Tú comprendes la importancia de nuestro Clan?- inició otro de los ancianos.

Meilin meditó unos segundos, intentando dar la mejor respuesta.

-Sí, el Clan Li es el clan más poderoso de toda China...- al final respondió con firmeza.

-Así es Meilin. Sin embargo, el tiempo ha cambiado poco a poco al mundo, incluso a la China que conserva sus tradiciones tan firmemente...-

La pequeña chica escuchaba todo con atención.

-Es muy importante mantener firmes nuestras tradiciones... y para ello, este Clan necesita un líder real. Uno que comprenda la importancia de nuestra institución familiar y que otorgue todo su interés y determinación hacia ese fin...- continuó uno más de ellos.

Meilin se conservó en silencio.

-¿Comprendes la importancia de que el Clan sea liderado por una persona con esas capacidades?- habló de nuevo el primero de los ancianos.

-Si Shaoran no quiere hacerlo...- balbuceó la pequeña. -Yo puedo hacerlo...-

Los ancianos meditaron en silencio unos instantes.

-El Clan ha sido liderado sólo por varones tradicionalmente, por más de 2500 años...- contestó uno de los ancianos con tono amable.

-No dudamos de tu capacidad Meilin...- otro de ellos intervino.

-Y es por eso que estamos interesados en apoyarte para que seas la voz de la razón de Shaoran cuando él llegue a tomar el rol de líder...-

Meilin cerró los puños con molestia. Ella podría ser tan buena líder como Shaoran si se lo proponía. Esas reglas eran muy anticuadas.

Sin embargo, saber que el consejo estaba interesado en apoyar su relación con Shaoran le hacía muy feliz. Pronto olvidó la idea de ser la lideresa del clan.

-Estamos al tanto...- continuó otro de ellos. -De Sakura Kinomoto, la chica japonesa que venció a Shaoran en la captura de las cartas mágicas...-

Meilin dio un respingo de sorpresa.

-Y desde luego, no estamos dispuestos a aceptar a una chica extranjera como parte de la familia y mucho menos como la esposa del líder...-

La pequeña guerrera sonrió. No podía creer su buena suerte.

-No sólo el líder del clan será evaluado. Siempre se ha evaluado a la esposa del líder... desde luego... para otras capacidades, como el buen juicio...-

-Pero esta vez incluiremos una evaluación más similar a la del líder...- continuó otro de los ancianos. -Queremos a una buena guerrera a su lado...-

-¿Si tú y Sakura Kinomoto se enfrentaran en artes marciales... crees poder ganar?-

Meilin sonrió.

-Definitivamente le vencería en menos de 1 minuto si ella no usa las cartas...-

El consejo sonrió en silencio.

-Sin embargo, no podemos arriesgarnos...- continuó el primer anciano. -Es por ello que vamos a enviarte a un pequeño pueblo donde se presume que las mejores guerreras de artes marciales nacen...-

Meilin abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Ella iba a hacer un viaje?

-¿Me ausentaré por mucho tiempo?- contestó Meilin, usando una voz más aguda de lo normal.

-1 año... igual al entrenamiento de Shaoran...- respondió el anciano.

-Debes asegurarte de convertirte en la guerrera más poderosa de toda China, porque el examen final de Shaoran será una batalla contra ti...-

Meilin abrió la boca, desconcertada.

-Si el perdiera la batalla contigo, reprobará y no le permitiremos viajar a Japón... ya que significa que aún necesitará entrenar más...-

-Así que, Li Meilin, estamos ofreciéndote un trato de lo más conveniente tanto para ti, como para el Clan. En tus manos está evitar que Shaoran viaje a Japón...-

Meilin volvió a cerrar los puños y con un brillo enorme en la mirada, asintió sólo usando la cabeza.

-¿Contamos contigo, verdad?- finalizó otro de los ancianos.

-¡Claro, pueden contar conmigo!- sonrió Meilin, perdiendo la solemnidad.

-Alista tus pertenencias, sales mañana mismo...- comentó el último anciano. -Y desde luego, esperamos no tener que recordarte que todo esto es secreto para Shaoran...-

Meilin, ya lista para irse, afirmó nuevamente.

-Pero...- preguntó la pequeña guerrera. -¿No se extrañará de mi ausencia?-

-No te preocupes por ello...- despidió un anciano y Meilin salió del lugar con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Dos trabas era suficiente... no? El Clan ya había impuesto una evaluación casi imposible al guerrero chino y por si fuera poco, tenía un Plan B en caso de que lograra aprobar cada uno de sus retos.

Shaoran también debía vencer a su propia prima, que sería enviada al mejor lugar de entrenamiento de toda China para mejorar sus capacidades de batalla.

¿Y si... Shaoran lograba vencerla?

El Clan Li tenía un tercer as bajo la manga...


	3. Preludio 03

"Después de la carta amor"

Preludio 03

Al día siguiente, Meilin partió sin despedirse de Shaoran cuando, oportunamente, el transporte llegó en horas de entrenamiento del castaño y así, inició el que sería el viaje más importante de su joven vida.

Shaoran así, se percató de la ausencia de su prima hasta esa noche, durante la cena, cuando Wei, el mayordomo de la familia Li, no preparó platos y cubiertos a la mesa para el lugar que usualmente Meilin utilizaba.

\- ¿Meilin no viene hoy a cenar? - preguntó Shaoran con voz cansada. Este había sido su primer día de entrenamiento.

-Me temo que la señorita Meilin no nos acompañará por un tiempo...- respondió Wei con amabilidad.

Shaoran giró la vista hacia sus hermanas, quienes hablaban entre ellas en voz baja.

\- ¿Es que no lo sabes Shaoran? - una de ellas levantó la voz.

\- No… he tenido entrenamiento todo el día...- se disculpó el de cabellos castaños.

-Meilin ha decidido ir a estudiar a Pekín...- respondió de manera divertida su hermana.

Shaoran observó la sopa que estaba frente a él por unos instantes.

\- ¿Pekín?... que decisión tan precipitada... - comentó brevemente desconcertado.

La cena continuó en silencio, con ciertas intromisiones de las hermanas de Shaoran. Sin embargo, él estaba muy cansado para participar activamente y aún debía dedicar al menos 4 horas a sus estudios académicos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto en Tomoeda, a la mañana siguiente, Sakura y Tomoyo, bellamente vestidas con sus uniformes de secundaria, ya estaban muy temprano en el salón de clases.

\- ¡Buenos días pequeña Sakura! - saludó Tomoyo, quien acomodaba los pupitres.

Sakura sonrió mientras caminaba hasta al lado de Tomoyo.

-Buenos días Tomoyo... - sonrió con amabilidad. -Eh... por cierto... ya te había pedido que no me llamaras de esa forma...-

El rostro de Sakura parecía avergonzado, pero no perdía su dulzura característica.

-Oh... es verdad... había olvidado que no te gusta que te llame "Pequeña"- se disculpó la chica de ojos azules, cuando tomando por sorpresa a Sakura, dio un grito de emoción y apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura para hacerle un cariño.

\- ¡Tomoyo! - se quejó Sakura sin dejar de ser amable.

\- ¡Perdón, es que no lo puedo evitar!... Debo aprovechar tu ternura mientras dure... en cualquier momento crecerás...-

Sakura tomó lugar en su pupitre y se quejó de su mala suerte. De pronto, empezaba a convertirse en la chica más baja del grado.

-Es que no lo entiendo... yo estaba creciendo con normalidad durante la primaria...-

Tomoyo tomó asiento a su lado y buscó que sus miradas se cruzasen.

-Me comentaste lo que Kero ha dicho… puede ser efecto de la magia... no te preocupes, él dijo que sí ibas a seguir creciendo, sólo que lo harías un poquito más lento o que se detendría y un buen día crecerás de golpe...- sonrió Tomoyo, intentando subir el ánimo de su amiga, que normalmente nunca era bajo.

Sakura se imaginó el día que crecería todo lo que no había crecido. Pensó que la ropa no le quedaría y que podría aplastar a su hermano de un pisotón.

-Sí... no debo preocuparme mucho...- sonrió Sakura levemente, pero aquello sí le estaba molestando desde que Tomoyo y todas sus amigas empezaban a crecer.

En el único lugar en que su estatura parecía ser una ventaja, era en los entrenamientos de porristas.

\- ¡Buenos días señoritas! - el profesor de la primera clase entró al salón, saludando a Tomoyo y Sakura. - Me alegro de que hoy hayan llegado muy temprano...-

\- ¡Buenos días profesor Hana! - saludaron ambas utilizando respetuosamente el apellido del profesor que no aparentaba más de 30 años.

\- ¿Necesita de nuestra ayuda? - sonrió Tomoyo educadamente.

-Sí... más bien quiero pedirles un favor muy especial...- Ambas chicas caminaron hacia el profesor con curiosidad.

-Será un gusto profesor- sonrió Sakura tan dulce como siempre.

\- ¿De qué se trata? - comentó Tomoyo con educación.

El profesor sacó de su cartera una pequeña fotografía familiar. Sakura y Tomoyo observaron al profesor Hana, acompañado por una mujer muy bella, alta, de piel muy blanca, el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio y unos penetrantes y hermosos ojos azules. A su lado, un chico y una chica les acompañaban, aparentemente sus hijos y que habían heredado principalmente la genética de su madre, sin apenas rasgos asiáticos.

-Esta es mi familia...- sonrió el profesor mientras el par de chicas miraban todo con curiosidad.

-Tiene una familia hermosa...- atinó Tomoyo con amabilidad.

-Ellos estaban viviendo en Sidney...- comentó el profesor. -Pero… este año han decidido vivir en Tomoeda conmigo, aprovechando que el proyecto de investigación en el que acompaño al profesor Kinomoto, ha sido aprobado...-

Sakura miraba detenidamente a la chica, la hija del profesor. Algo había en su mirada que le parecía extraño, sus ojos color turquesa eran anormalmente bellos.

-Sakura...- susurró Tomoyo, buscando sacar de su ensoñación a la más pequeña de entre ellas.

\- ¡Oh, es verdad! Ese proyecto tiene muy entusiasmado a mi papá...- sonrió sakura amablemente.

\- Agradécele nuevamente su apoyo, por favor Sakura...- La chica de ojos verdes afirmó con una sonrisa.

El profesor guardó su cartera.

-Ellos estudiarán en esta escuela y bueno, han estado practicando el japonés durante los últimos meses...- el profesor suspiró - Honestamente me preocupa el cómo sean recibidos, ya saben que a veces los extranjeros suelen ser separados "del grupo".

Tomoyo y Sakura negaron con la cabeza, buscando reconfortar a su profesor.

-No se preocupe, seremos amigas de ambos- comentó Tomoyo.

\- ¿De verdad harían eso por mí? Se los agradezco mucho... mi hijo se llama Romeo y mi hija se llama Hallie, ambos nacieron al mismo momento, son mellizos...-

\- ¡Ahora entiendo el parecido entre ellos! - sonrió Sakura.

Durante la charla, el salón iba llenándose, así que al final, el par de chicas regresaron a sus asientos.

\- ¡Buenos días chicos! - saludó el maestro nuevamente.

\- ¡Buenos días profesor! - entonaron todos al unísono.

\- El día de hoy dos alumnos se unirán al curso, les pido que sean amables con ellos, ya que nos visitan desde Australia...-

Se hizo un sonido de cuchicheo entre los alumnos.

-Pasen por favor y preséntense...- pidió el profesor y dio acceso al par de chicos.

Sakura observó que ambos se veían de una edad mayor en comparación de la foto, la chica era realmente hermosa y el chico era sumamente atractivo.

-Mi nombre es Hallie, es un gusto conocerles...- Saludó primero la chica, con un leve acento inglés en su japonés. Después hizo correctamente la reverencia de saludo.

-Mi nombre es Romeo, también es un gusto conocerlos...- después era el turno del chico.

-Busquen un par de lugares libres y siéntense...- ordenó el profesor con seriedad.

Tomoyo levantó la mano, llamando la atención de la chica. Sakura haría lo propio con el chico, que miraba hacia la ventana con cierta timidez.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La clase continuó con normalidad. Sakura y Tomoyo apenas habían podido charlar entre ellas y mucho menos con los recién llegados, sin embargo, al finalizar la clase fue un excelente momento para romper el hielo.

-Es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, espero que seamos muy buenas amigas Hallie...- y Tomoyo hizo una leve reverencia.

La chica casi rubia le miró desconcertada por un instante.

-Ella está presentándose contigo, quiere que sean amigas...- contestó el chico, en inglés.

La chica de cabellos dorados sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza amablemente.

-Debo disculparnos, aún hay frases que no entendemos si hablan muy rápido- comentó nuevamente el chico.

-Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto y también espero que seamos grandes amigos- el turno de la castaña llegó haciendo la reverencia frente el chico llamado Romeo.

Este le miró e iluminó suavemente sus mejillas, justamente como sucedía con Shaoran 1 año antes.

Su hermana sonrió al mirar la reacción del chico de ojos turquesa. Tomoyo también observó la escena con curiosidad y desde luego Sakura, siempre despistada, no se percató de nada.

\- ¿Ya les han entregado sus horarios? Deberíamos ver si tenemos más clases en común...- sugirió Tomoyo amablemente.

El profesor observó la escena con suficiencia y salió del salón confiado en que Sakura y Tomoyo serían buenas amigas de sus hijos. Sin embargo, pedirles el favor exactamente a ellas no había sido obra de la casualidad.

Hallie, la chica de ojos turquesa, entregó su horario a Tomoyo, que empezó a leer con tranquilidad.

-Yo tendré 4 clases más contigo...- sonrió Daidouji.

Sakura le sonrió al chico, que empezaba a sentirse intimidado por la bella y pequeña chica japonesa de hermosos ojos verdes.

\- ¿Puedo ver tu horario? - comentó Sakura, hablando lentamente para ser comprendida lo mejor posible.

\- ¡Sí, por supuesto! - el chico buscó en su mochila con prisa. - ¡Es... es este! - y se lo entregó a Sakura con los brazos rígidos.

Tomoyo observó la escena, divertida. ¿Acaso todos los chicos extranjeros tenían esa peculiar forma de comportarse cuando una chica les parecía atractiva?

Sakura leyó el calendario con tranquilidad.

\- ¡Vaya, pues compartiremos todas las clases! - sonrió Sakura, mirando al chico. -Bueno, exceptuando el club de porristas, a menos que estés interesado en entrar...-

Después intercambiaron horarios y Tomoyo miró que sólo compartía 2 clases con Romeo y sucedía lo mismo entre Sakura y Hallie.

Las clases dependían de muchos factores, como el grupo al que pertenecían, el nivel escolar de los recién ingresados, entre otros y por esa razón inclusive Sakura y Tomoyo sólo compartían 2 de las 7 clases que tenían todos los días.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las campanas de la escuela secundaria sonaron, indicando el inicio de la siguiente clase. Sakura se despidió de Tomoyo y Hallie antes de dirigirse a Romeo para orientarle dónde se encontraba la siguiente clase que compartían.

Tomoyo y Hallie observaron salir a la castaña y al joven Hana y sonrieron mutuamente.

-Es un bobo, no sabe disimular...- comentó Hallie con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Es una pena... Sakura ya tiene novio...- comentó Tomoyo con amabilidad tomando su mochila.

\- ¿Ah sí? Entonces le tendré que contar eso, no quiero que se busque problemas con el novio de Sakura...-

Tomoyo evitó dar más información sobre el paradero de Shaoran, ya que lo consideró más oportuno de esa manera.

Romeo no había sido el único chico al que le había parecido atractiva Sakura y que había resultado obvio para Tomoyo, pero sí era el primero que no había despertado celos en la chica japonesa de ojos azules. Había algo en los hermanos Hana que le transmitía confianza.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad a lo largo del día. Hallie y Tomoyo volvieron a compartir clase hasta la media mañana, mientras que Sakura y Romeo convivieron a lo largo del día de manera amistosa.

Desde luego, los hermanos Hana llamaron mucho la atención de otros estudiantes. No sólo era que tenían una genética extranjera, sino que, además, eran realmente bien parecidos al modo nórdico.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shaoran, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, finalizó sus tareas académicas pasada la media noche e inmediatamente cayó dormido. El primer día había sido terriblemente agotador.

Meilin también dormía, pues llevaba todo el día viajando en el auto que la acercaba hasta el pueblo donde las mujeres con mayores capacidades en artes marciales le darían el mejor entrenamiento de China.

Y… Kero, con la barriga enorme por haberse comido un pedazo de pastel más grande que él mismo, dormía tranquilamente durante la tarde en Tomoeda, esperando que Sakura llegase por la tarde.


	4. Preludio 04

"Después de la carta amor"

Preludio 04.

Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji y Hallie y Romeo Hana, se habían reunido para compartir la hora de la comida, que sucedía entre l de la tarde, justo fuera de la cafetería, en un lugar en el pasto.

\- ¡Ha sido un día agotador! - sonrió Sakura estirando un brazo. Romeo le miraba de reojo, con las mejillas suavemente encendidas.

\- Tienes razón Sakura, llegar a las 7 por la mañana es agotador...- rio suavemente Tomoyo, quién traía para comer las clásicas bolas de arroz.

Sakura observó brevemente a Romeo.

\- ¿No has traído comida? –

-Eh... no… supuse que aquí podría comprar algo...- Romeo sonrió intimidado por su nueva amiga.

-Ya veo...- Sakura bebió un poco de agua antes de levantarse. - ¡Esta bien! Te llevaré a la cafetería...- la chica castaña se levantó ágilmente y le dio la mano a Romeo para ayudarle a levantar.

Romeo tomó la mano con nerviosismo para después soltarla al levantarse y empezaron a caminar.

-Sakura es una chica muy amable...- comentó Hallie mirándolos caminar.

-Sí, así es Sakura. Es una chica de un muy buen ánimo, además es buena estudiante y excelente en los deportes, además de bonita...- comentó Tomoyo llenando de halagos a su amiga.

-Sí, es una chica bonita, pero creo que tú lo eres más...- Hallie miró a Tomoyo un instante.

Daidouji observó el rostro de Hallie y no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida.

-Tú también eres muy bonita...- sonrió Tomoyo, rápidamente desviando la mirada a su bola de arroz y preguntándose a sí misma, porqué de pronto se había apenado en presencia de aquella chica extranjera.

\- ¿El novio de Sakura nos acompañará a comer? - Hallie miró con curiosidad a Tomoyo.

-Oh... sí... el novio de… Sakura...- Tomoyo guardó silencio pensando qué responder. - Él... no estudia aquí... -

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Qué lástima! Tenía esperanzas de conocerlo...- Hallie hizo un rostro pensativo antes de continuar. - Pero... ¿seguro que viene por Sakura al finalizar las clases, ¿verdad? -

Tomoyo quería evitar a toda costa informar que Shaoran estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, en otro país.

-Pues...- Daidouji, atrapada por la situación, guardó silencio.

\- ¡Ya regresamos! - gritó Sakura a lo lejos, acercándose con Romeo.

Tomoyo agradeció en silencio su buena suerte.

\- ¡Había mucha gente! - sonrió Romeo, mostrándoles un paquete envuelto con comida dentro.

\- ¡Sí, es verdad! - sonrió Sakura, volviéndose a sentar.

-Oh...- Hallie miró a Sakura con curiosidad. - Qué bueno que regresaste Sakura, justo estaba preguntándole a Tomoyo si tu novio vendrá a visitarte al finalizar las clases...-

Romeo miró a su hermana con curiosidad. Él se preguntaba por qué ella hacía una pregunta tan privada.

Sakura bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza, mientras Tomoyo pedía en silencio que Sakura evitara dar detalles innecesarios.

-Él... vive en China...- contestó Sakura, mirando hacia abajo. Tomoyo cerró los ojos, en señal de derrota y tanto Hallie como Romeo parecían sorprendidos.

-Oh... lo lamento...- respondió Hallie apenada. Romeo guardó silencio.

\- ¡Pero bueno, es mejor que comamos de prisa! La siguiente clase inicia en 30 minutos...- alzó la voz Tomoyo, intentando levantar el ánimo y el grupo recién formado de amigos continuaron charlando de otros temas.

Casi al finalizar, dos presencias se acercaron al grupo.

\- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que la monstruo haría nuevos amigos en la secundaria...- se escuchó una voz, que de inmediato, Sakura y Tomoyo identificaron.

-Touya... no deberías llamarla así, a ella no le gusta...- sonrió Yukito.

\- ¿Y cómo se les dice a los monstruos si no puedes llamarles por su nombre? - comentó Touya, lanzando una bola de papel a su hermana.

\- ¡Hermano, ya te dije que no soy ningún monstruo... un día voy a crecer y te aplastaré! - gritó Sakura, molesta, levantándose rápidamente intentando esquivar la bola de papel, que al final fue atrapada con ágiles reflejos de Romeo.

Touya y Romeo cruzaron la mirada y al final el chico de ojos turquesa lanzó nuevamente la bola, que Touya atrapó con una sola mano.

\- ¿Aplastarme? Como hacen los monstruos… - sonrió Touya, después mirando al par de chicos de cabellos dorados. - ¿Ustedes son los hermanos Hana? - comentó Touya seriamente.

-Así es, soy Hallie, es un gusto conocer al hermano de Sakura...- sonrió Hallie, haciendo la clásica reverencia. -Y tú debes ser el hermano de Tomoyo, es también un gusto conocerte...- La chica de piel blanca y labios rojos, también hizo reverencia ante Yukito.

Yukito sonrió amablemente, también reverenciando.

-Me encantaría ser el hermano mayor de la bella señorita Daidouji, pero sólo soy su amigo...- corrigió el bien parecido chico.

-Mi nombre es Romeo, es un gusto conocerles...- el chico también saludó tanto a Touya como a Yukito.

-Tienes buenos reflejos, mocoso...- comentó Touya molesto.

\- ¡No tantos como los tuyos! Por ese lanzamiento, debes ser un gran jugador de Béisbol...- contestó Romeo amablemente.

-Bueno... pues yo...-

Touya se vio sorprendido por la amabilidad del joven Hana. Él sólo conocía a 2 amigos "peligrosos" para Sakura, el mocoso de Shaoran y el misterioso chico de Inglaterra con el que poco había convivido.

Las campanas sonaron y de pronto la charla se vio interrumpida.

\- ¡Debemos irnos! - sonrió Sakura, levantándose del piso y dando un pisotón Touya justo al cruzar a su lado. - ¡Sólo una clase más y luego entrenamiento de porristas!... Vamos Romeo, llegaremos tarde...-

Sakura tomó de la mano a Romeo y se lanzaron a correr, no sin antes, el chico extranjero volvió a reverenciar a Touya y Yukito.

El par de chicos universitarios se despidieron amablemente de Tomoyo y Hallie y siguieron su camino, Touya cojeando debido al pisotón.

-Sakura no debería de tomar la mano a mi hermano...- comentó Hallie con cierta molestia. - Creerá que a ella le gusta él… -

\- ¡No es lo que piensas! Es que Sakura es muy amable y algo despistada, aún es muy niña y no entiende cosas como esas...- Tomoyo la disculpó con nerviosismo.

-Eso es verdad... aunque tú pareces más madura...-

Tomoyo volvió a mirar los profundos y bellos ojos de la chica recién ingresada y no pudo evitar sentirse una vez más cohibida.

-Vámonos... llegaremos tarde a clase...- contestó Tomoyo, escondiendo la mirada.

\- ¿Tú también eres porrista? - comentó Hallie caminando a su lado.

\- ¿Yo?... ¡ No... ! - sonrió Tomoyo. -Yo formo parte del club musical, practico piano y canto...-

Hallie guardó silencio por un instante.

-Pensé que te verías muy bonita en las ropas de porrista...- al final comentó Hallie.

Tomoyo guardó silencio, pensativa. -Así es como debe sentirse Sakura cuando la halago...- meditó.

-Las clases de piano y canto son a la por la tarde. Puedes asistir si gustas...- sonrió Tomoyo, intentando cambiar el tema.

-No lo sé... lo pensaré...- sonrió Hallie y ambas caminaron rumbo a la siguiente clase.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La última clase finalizó a las 3pm, detrás de las otras 6 materias que formaban al séptimo grado. Sakura y Romeo, que por azar compartían todas las clases estaban por despedirse.

Romeo no podía creer la buena suerte que había tenido. Compartir todas las clases con una chica tan bonita como Sakura le parecían una fortuna.

\- ¿Entonces, estás seguro que no quieres asistir al entrenamiento de porristas? – Sakura, ya lista con su mochila, se despedía.

-Quizá en otra ocasión, ha sido un gran día, pero papá nos pidió regresar en cuanto terminaran las clases – Sonrió el chico de cabellos casi rubios.

\- Lo entiendo Romeo, entonces será en otra ocasión. Ten una linda tarde…-

\- ¡Igualmente Sakura! – sonrió y ambos caminaron en sentidos opuestos.

Tomoyo y Hallie también ya se habían despedido, así que, por casualidad, Romeo y Hallie se encontraron en los pasillos.

\- Hermanito… ¿Qué tal tu día con Sakura? – Saludó Hallie con una mirada pícara.

\- No me llames así, sólo eres mayor a mí por 2 minutos… - se quejó Romeo cuando percibió la mirada en su hermana.

\- Bueno… soy tu hermana mayor, es normal que te llame "hermanito" – sonrió Hallie y después lo miró a los ojos. – Te gusta la pequeña japonesa, ¿no? –

Romeo le miró con molestia.

\- Eso no te interesa, ¿no? –

\- ¡Vaya! Romeo se pone celoso de sus sentimientos – sonrió Hallie alzando la voz.

\- ¡Oye, compórtate Hallie! – se quejó Romeo.

La hermosa chica rio tiernamente.

\- Está bien, no te molestaré por ahora con Sakura, pero desde ya te digo que es obvio que te gusta, así que deberías ser más discreto o se terminará dando cuenta…- comentó Hallie, tomando del brazo a su hermano, caminando juntos.

\- ¿Crees que podría llegar a gustarle?... si su novio vive en China…- comentó Romeo suavemente, pensativo.

\- Eso no lo sé… pero, primero te recomiendo ganarte a su mejor amiga, Tomoyo. Ella está muy a la defensiva y cela a su amiga… -

\- Creí que de ella te encargarías tú, hermanita…- sonrió Romeo pícaro. Hallie desvió la mirada, cohibida.

\- Yo he venido a Japón a estudiar y convivir con papá. No estoy buscando novia como tú, hermano…- contestó Hallie molesta.

\- Pero bueno… seguro que puedes hablarle bien de mi a Tomoyo… ¿no? - sonrió Romeo.

\- Si me das tu mesada…- bromeó Hallie.

\- ¡Hallie, por favor! –

\- ¡Está bien! Pero, aun así, deberías ser su amigo también. Asiste a las clases de canto, ahí podrían convivir. Si ella te aprueba, será más fácil ir por el corazón de Sakura…-

\- Está bien…- Romeo sonrió. - Y yo te ayudo con Tomoyo… -

\- Soy completamente capaz de buscar mis propias conquistas hermanito…- sonrió Hallie, echando para atrás su largo y brillante cabello color oro.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras los hermanos caminaban hacia la salida, escucharon el cantar de una dulce voz al ritmo de una tonada de piano.

** Canción: Yoru no uta **

- _Yoru no sora ni matataku… Tooi kin no hoshi… Yuube yume de miageta…_ -

Ambos se detuvieron fuera del aula, sorprendidos por la bella voz.

\- ¿Qué está diciendo la letra? - Hallie que tenía menos desarrollado su japonés, pidió ayuda a su hermano.

\- Habla sobre estrellas en un cielo oscuro, el perfume de una hermosa flor…- empezó a tararear el chico.

Ambos chicos entraron al aula en silencio y dentro, vieron a un grupo de alumnos que a su vez observaban a una chica que cantaba y tocaba el piano, la fuente de la hermosa voz.

\- ¡Es Tomoyo! – susurró Romeo sorprendido, dando un coqueto golpe en las costillas a su hermana, que no despegaba la mirada de Daidouji.

- _Kotori to onaji iro… Nemurenu yoru ni… Hitori utau uta…_ -

Ambos hermanos permanecieron dentro durante toda la canción y escucharon, en completo silencio la bella melodía.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Por la noche, Sakura, después de un día agotador, anunció su llegada a casa.

\- ¡Ya llegué! ¿Papá, hermano? –

\- Sí hija, estamos por aquí…- Saludó su padre, apareciendo por la sala.

Sakura observó que había más zapatos de los habituales en su entrada. Mientras se quitaba los patines, preguntó.

\- ¿Tenemos visitas papá? –

\- Sí hija, por favor ven, quiero presentarte a unos buenos amigos… -

Sakura, ya usando sus pantuflas dentro de casa y sin sus protecciones en los codos y rodillas, caminó hacia la sala.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a nadie menos que al profesor Hana acompañado por sus hijos.

\- ¡Profesor Hana! Que gusto volver a verlo…- sonrió Sakura amablemente.

-Ellos son los hijos del profesor Hana, sus nombres son Hallie y Romeo…- comentó el padre de Sakura.

Los 3 dieron una risita cómplice.

\- Sí papá, nos hemos conocido el día de hoy en la escuela…- sonrió Sakura - Es un gusto volver a verlos –

De pronto, Fujitaka Kinomoto cambió el rostro por uno más serio.

-Sakura… no había podido decírtelo, porque todo ha sido muy intempestivo…-

La pequeña chica castaña tomó asiento en la sala, comprendiendo que algo parecía preocuparle a su papá.

-La aprobación de nuestro proyecto de investigación nos tomó por sorpresa. Era una oportunidad como pocas… y debimos utilizar todo el capital del que disponíamos…-

Sakura no comprendió a qué se refería su padre. El profesor Hana tomó la palabra, intentando ayudar a su ahora colega.

-Sakura… yo vivo en una habitación para estudiantes, muy cerca de la universidad. Mis hijos no pueden acompañarme hasta que encontremos un departamento en renta…-

Sakura giró la mirada hacia Romeo y Hallie, que le miraban con precaución. El padre de Sakura continuó.

-Usar todo el capital nos ha dejado sin mucho dinero, hija… - aquí Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Tenían problemas económicos?

-Así que yo le he propuesto a tu padre…- continuó el profesor Hana. – Que me permitiera hospedar a mis hijos en tu casa, al menos mientras la universidad nos regresa el capital que hemos usado, el cual en gran porcentaje era de tu padre…-

Romeo y Hallie bajaron la mirada, apenados.

-El profesor Hana nos pagará por el hospedaje…- continuó Fujitaka.

-Y Romeo y Hallie ayudarán en las obligaciones del hogar, todo lo que sea necesario…- afirmó el profesor.

-Romeo ocupará la habitación del ático, Sakura… pero… al no tener otra habitación o una más grande donde Hallie y Romeo pudiesen compartir…- el padre de Sakura continuó.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. Comprendió lo que estaban a punto de pedirle.

-Quisiéramos saber si Hallie y tu pueden compartir tu habitación. No será por mucho tiempo…-

De pronto todas las miradas se pusieron sobre Sakura. La cual, respondió rápidamente como se supone debía hacer una buena hija.

-Oe… sí… no hay ningún problema… - respondió sin su ánimo característico. No sabía cómo iba a ocultar a Kero.

El profesor Hana y el padre de Sakura celebraron la decisión de la pequeña de ojos verdes, quien se quedó mirando al piso desconcertada.

Romeo y Hallie se acercaron a Sakura y se disculparon por la intromisión en su casa.

Pero Sakura estaba ausente. ¿Qué sucedía si Hallie descubría a Kero?


	5. Preludio 05

"Después de la carta amor"

Preludio 05

Li Meilin había llegado ya al lejano pueblo donde pasaría la mayoría del próximo año en un duro entrenamiento, tanto o más que el que Shaoran tendría que enfrentar.

Después de casi 24 horas de viaje en auto, bajó de este, adormilada y se estiró con pereza. Frente a ella, un enorme arco se encontraba con el nombre del pueblo: Joketsuzoku, "El Pueblo de las mujeres héroes".

Su guardia le ayudó con su equipaje y juntas entraron a lo que parecía un pequeño pueblo, donde hermosas mujeres y jovencitas iban de aquí para allá con tranquilidad y una sonrisa en el rostro.

La acompañante de Meilin se detuvo frente a una de las casas que parecía no destacar de entre las otras y tocó 2 veces.

Una anciana bajita les recibió al abrir la puerta. La protectora de Meilin le entregó un documento y esta lo leyó lentamente.

-Meilin del Clan Li, es un gusto conocerte. Será un placer entrenarte…- al final comentó la anciana bajita, que a ojos de Meilin lucía bastante frágil como para poder aprender artes marciales de ella.

Por último, la acompañante de Meilin, entregó una pequeña bolsa de tela a la anciana, la cual contenía monedas de oro, en forma de pago tradicional por el favor de entrenamiento y después se retiró.

La pequeña chica de cabellos negros entró a la casa, que no lucía muy grande, pero era acogedora.

\- ¿Viviré con usted? – preguntó a la anciana.

-Sí, conmigo y mi nieta…- respondió la anciana sin mucha cortesía. -Vas a compartir habitación con ella, seguramente se harán buenas amigas…-

Meilin observó una escalera que llevaba a un piso superior en la casa y la anciana hizo un gesto para que su invitada subiera con sus pertenencias.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por otro lado, en Japón, Sakura se adelantó a su habitación para prevenir a Kero sobre la situación en la que tendría que compartir el cuarto.

\- ¡Pero Sakura! ¿No puedes evitarlo? – se quejó Kero con su característica personalidad.

\- Es que no puedo… - se disculpó Sakura. – Es un favor especial que debo hacerle a papá… -

\- Pero ¿dónde viviré? – Kero parecía triste.

\- ¡Seguirás viviendo aquí! – sonrió Sakura. – Hallie se ausentará casi todo el día como yo lo hago, por lo que sólo tendrás que aparentar ser un muñeco de felpa por las noches…-

Sakura intentaba subir el ánimo a Kero, pero este, desde luego, no se sentía cómodo con una persona extraña en la habitación, donde además tendría que permanecer inmóvil como un muñeco de felpa.

Ambos escucharon unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo y antes de poder hablar más, Hallie asomó el rostro por la puerta, encontrando a una Sakura nerviosa sosteniendo a un muñeco de felpa al cual podría jurar que una gota de sudor le corría por la frente.

\- ¡Sakura! – Saludó Hallie efusivamente. – Hoy Romeo y yo prepararemos la cena, ¿Qué te gustaría para cenar? –

Sakura colocó a Kero sobre su escritorio y suspiró antes de responder con su característica sonrisa.

\- Lo que ustedes preparen seguramente será delicioso…-

Hallie observó a Kero sentado sobre el escritorio y lo miró detenidamente por unos instantes. Sakura intervino con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Hallie? – sonrió Sakura intentando cubrir a Kero con su cuerpo.

\- ¿Eh? No… nada… - sonrió Hallie, entrando a la habitación ya con su equipaje.

\- ¡Es verdad, necesitarás dónde dormir! – sonrió Sakura, acercándose a su guardarropa, donde también guardaba la colchoneta que solía usar Tomoyo cuando dormía en casa de los Kinomoto.

Sakura terminó de colocar la colchoneta en el piso mientras Hallie abría su equipaje y sacaba un pequeño gato de felpa, de color rosado.

-Mira, yo también tengo uno…- sonrió Hallie, mostrando a su pequeño amigo peludo.

\- ¡Es un gusto conocerte Sakura Kinomoto! – habló el gato de felpa con una voz aguda y femenina, sorprendido a Sakura.

Hallie observaba todo con calma.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Sakura miraba con curiosidad el muñeco.

\- Ventriloquia… - sonrió Hallie.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Sakura continuaba mirando al muñeco con curiosidad, pero Hallie lo dejó sentado junto a Kero.

\- Eh… ahora te lo explico Sakura… pero vamos abajo o Romeo dirá que le he dejado toda la tarea de cocinar la cena…-

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kero permaneció inmóvil unos segundos y cuando estuvo seguro de que no regresarían, empezó a moverse.

Su primera acción fue volar cerca del muñeco de Hallie y lo miró con detenimiento.

-Ya… deja eso… - comentó Kero con un rostro serio. -Tú tienes de felpa lo mismo que yo…-

El muñeco, que en realidad aparentaba ser del sexo femenino, movió las orejas y observó a Kero con molestia.

-Cállate… nos descubrirán…- se quejó la gatita.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Descubrirnos? ¿Quién? La habitación está sola… -

La gatita sólo movió sus orejas y giró la mirada alrededor de la habitación sin mover la cabeza.

\- ¿No hay cámaras? – susurró la gatita y Kero le miró con molestia.

\- ¡Que no! Es la habitación de una niña… aquí no hay cámaras…- respondió Kero agresivamente.

La gatita movió la cabeza y al final suspiró, cambiando su apariencia de felpa a la de un ser muy similar a Kero, pero de color rosa y más similar a un felino, que a un oso.

\- ¡Menos mal! De donde vengo debo cuidarme mucho más de lo que lo haces tú… -

Kero volaba a su alrededor mirándola.

\- ¡ Kiaaaaaaaa ! ¿Qué tanto me ves? ¿Eres uno de esos muñecos pervertidos? – se quejó la fémina gatita.

\- ¿Per… vertido? ¡Claro que no! Mi nombre es Kerberos y soy el protector de las Cartas Sakura… deberías mostrarme más respeto…- dijo Kero con molestia.

La gatita observó a Kero con más detenimiento.

\- ¿Por qué puedes volar? – preguntó la pequeña gatita rosa.

\- Eso es porque soy un ser mágico…- Kero presumía con sus palabras.

\- Eso ya lo sé… - se quejó la gatita. – Mi pregunta es por qué puedes volar en tu versión reducida…-

El comentario de la gatita hizo caer en cuenta a Kero que su acompañante debía ser también un estilo de protector mágico.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Kero, empezando a ser más prudente. Si esa gatita era un ser mágico, ¿Por qué él no podía sentir su magia?

\- Me llamo Kony…- comentó la gatita, lamiéndose una pata.

Kero regresó al escritorio.

\- ¿Eres un ser mágico? – Interrogó Kero.

\- Así es, soy la protectora de Hallie… - contestó la gatita sin mucho interés en Kero.

El pequeño acompañante de Sakura le observó con curiosidad. Si Kony era la protectora de Hallie, significaba que esa niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules era una maga.

Pero… una vez más… ¿Por qué no podía percibir la magia de esa chiquilla? Seguramente Sakura tampoco se había percatado aún.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tomoyo Daidouji se encontraba sobre una de las limosinas del consorcio que llevaba también su apellido.

Hablaba por teléfono celular, aquellos especiales de la compañía de su familia y cuyo número privado sólo tenían un puñado de amigos, como Shaoran, Meilin, Sakura y…

\- ¡Claro que me da gusto! - sonrió Tomoyo al hablar por teléfono.

\- Lamento que haya sido tan inesperado… - se disculpó la voz al teléfono.

\- Siempre es un gusto que nos visites Eriol… - respondió Tomoyo.

Su limosina iba rumbo al aeropuerto. La llamada de Eriol había sido inesperada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¡La comida está deliciosa! – Exclamó Meilin, en la cena.

\- Teníamos un restaurante de comida china en Japón cuando vivíamos allá…- sonrió la nieta de la anciana que había recibido a Meilin horas atrás.

\- Siempre tuvimos muy buena clientela, a todos les gustaba la sazón de nuestra comida… - complementó la anciana.

-Debes comer bien, porque nuestro entrenamiento será exhaustivo…- comentó la chica joven, que además era muy bella.

Parecía tener unos 18 años. Meilin le miraba con detenimiento mientras aquella chica cocinaba. Tenía un cuerpo fino, pero atractivo a niveles envidiables.

Poseía un cabello largo color lila, que descansaba más allá de las caderas. Tenía unas piernas largas y fuertes, muy bien torneadas, además de las curvas características de una mujer que ya ha florecido, cuestión que en Meilin aún estaba en proceso, ya que aún poseía un cuerpo infantil.

\- Esta bien, me alimentaré bien…- sonrió Meilin, pensando en que, si ella podía florecer tan bella como aquella chica, Shaoran tendría una razón más para enamorarse de ella y no de la flacucha de Kinomoto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-No hagas mucho ruido por la noche… en mi habitación se escuchan todos los ruidos del ático…- Touya se dirigía a Romeo con cierta molestia.

\- De acuerdo, seré precavido con los sonidos…- sonrió Romeo, tomando unas mantas y una almohada que colocaría en una cama plegable que guardaban los Kinomoto.

Touya afirmó seriamente y giró sobre sí mismo con la intención de bajar del ático, pero Romeo le miró en silencio un instante.

-Duerme…- susurró Romeo, haciendo un leve movimiento de manos y de pronto, Touya perdió el conocimiento.

Romeo sostuvo el cuerpo de Touya para evitar que cayera al piso con dureza y le dejó recostado.

Hallie y Sakura se encontraban en la planta baja, así como su padre y el padre de los Kinomoto. Bajó en silencio hacia la segunda planta y se dirigió a la habitación de Touya, que abrió con precaución.

Sostuvo la almohada de Touya entre sus manos y la amasó para sentir su dureza.

\- "No hagas mucho ruido…" - imitó Romeo la voz de Touya burlándose. – Pues yo me quedo con tu almohada, que es más cómoda…-

Cuando Romeo estaba por salir de la habitación, una mano le tocó por el hombro, helándole la sangre.

\- ¿Robar te parece amable? – La voz de un chico reprendió a Romeo, quien giró sobre sí mismo para ver quién le estaba deteniendo.

El chico de cabellos casi rubios observó lo que le pareció ser un ángel de cabellos plateados y ojos azules grisáceos quien le miraba con molestia.

-Duerme…- susurró Romeo, haciendo la misma acción que había hecho con Touya, pero esta vez el ángel no se inmutó.

-Magia de primer grado…- susurró Yue. -No esperes que esa magia tan débil tenga efecto en mi…-

Romeo abrió los ojos sorprendido y soltó la almohada, lanzándola a la cama.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Romeo con temor.

\- Eso no te importa… pero… lo que sí debe importarte es saber que soy el protector de Sakura y si intentas algo como lo que has hecho hoy, tendrás que vértelas conmigo… y no seré tan amable la próxima vez-

La voz de Yue sonó muy amenazante y Romeo afirmó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento…-


	6. Preludio 06

"Después de la carta amor"

Preludio 06

El flujo del tiempo continuó como lo hace la arena dentro del reloj. Los hermanos Hana convivieron con Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji en el día a día.

Tanto Shaoran como Meilin entrenaban duramente, el primero desconociendo que tendría que enfrentarse a su prima como la prueba final.

Eriol había visitado Tomoeda debido a una perturbación en las energías, sin ser capaz de determinar qué lo estaba causando.

En los próximos capítulos se hará un resumen de los siguientes 12 meses después de la llegada de los hermanos Hana a Tomoeda, así como del entrenamiento de Shaoran y Meiling.

 _2 meses después. La cena navideña en Tomoeda._

La época navideña llegaba a Tomoeda un par de meses después de la llegada de Romeo, Hallie y Eriol, a Tomoeda.

Tomoyo, desde luego, ofreció una cena navideña al estilo occidental donde estarían invitados todos sus mejores amigos y sus familias.

Para entonces, Romeo Hana, ya había afinado su plan para conseguir corazón de Sakura. Había decidido ingresar al taller musical del que formaba parte Tomoyo para mejorar su amistad y resultando tener una voz sobresaliente.

Por su parte, Hallie, quien estaba menos interesada en buscar pareja, sí se había mantenido atenta a Tomoyo, repitiendo escenas donde ella elogiaba a Tomoyo con cortesía y donde la bella chica japonesa resultaba cohibida por las atenciones a las que no estaba acostumbrada.

Hallie ingresó junto a Sakura al grupo de porristas, también resultando ser sobresaliente.

Eriol había decidido prolongar su visita a Tomoeda hasta ser capaz de determinar qué estaba causando las fluctuaciones energéticas que podía sentir. Se unión a la secundaria junto a sus amigos, ya que, al parecer, pasaría un largo rato en Japón.

A pesar de que Kero y Kony conocían la identidad del otro, tanto Sakura como Hallie aún desconocían de la presencia del otro pequeño ser mágico.

Kero le había revelado ya la identidad de Kony a Sakura y a Eriol, pero Kony tenía una excelente técnica de felpa para pasar desapercibida como un ser mágico y, ya que Kero no había logrado convencer a Sakura de la identidad de Kony, esta le pidió que no revelara su identidad ante Hallie.

Un hermoso árbol navideño descansaba en la estancia de la mansión Daidouji, de tamaño enorme y bellamente decorado.

Hallie, con un hermoso vestido de noche y Romeo, quien vestía un elegante traje, entraron a la mansión, acompañados por Sakura, que portaba un atuendo navideño más infantil, con un abrigo rojo y un gorro, atuendo con el que resaltaba su belleza.

Tomoyo utilizaba un atuendo más sobrio, pero muy elegante, utilizando una falda abombada y una bella diadema. Eriol por su parte, similar a Romeo, utilizaba un atuendo clásico de fiestas navideñas, incluida una corbata roja a tono con la ocasión.

Yukito, Touya, el profesor Hana y Fujitaka Kinomoto venían un poco atrás, conversando entre ellos. Touya mantenía la mirada fija en Romeo, sólo por si acaso se propasaba con su pequeña hermana.

Todos llevaban consigo un regalo debidamente envuelto, realizando el tradicional intercambio de regalos donde es secreto saber quién te regalará hasta el día de navidad.

Lamentablemente la madre de Tomoyo, Sonomi Daidouji, no estaría presente debido a un viaje de negocios, por lo que así, se completaba la lista de invitados.

Kero y Kony acompañaban a sus respectivas protegidas en su versión de felpa.

\- He pedido que preparasen alimentos tanto tradicionales como extranjeros…- comenzaba Tomoyo liderando la reunión. -Espero que sean de su agrado… -

\- ¡Gracias por la comida! – dijeron todos al unísono, mientras unos decidían probar los alimentos occidentales, como el pavo navideño o la ensalada de manzana y otros se decantaban por los tradicionales, como el ramen, el sushi y el Kareraisu.

Tomoyo había dejado la cabecera de la mesa libre, ya que era el lugar de su madre si acaso lograba regresar a Tomoeda para la cena. Al lado de Tomoyo estaba Hallie, Sakura, Yukito y el profesor Hana. En el otro lado de la mesa, Eriol, Romeo, Touya y Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Las conversaciones empezaron mientras la cena se desarrollaba.

Romeo no podía creer lo bella que lucía Sakura aún en ese atuendo que podría considerarse un poco más infantil, comparada con las otras chicas que acompañaban en la cena.

Sus labios rojos, sus mejillas naturalmente sonrojadas y sus hermosos ojos verdes, simplemente le tenían embobado.

Por otro lado, Hallie miraba a Eriol con atención, ya que podía imaginar que él sería el más propenso a enamorar a Tomoyo si el chico se lo proponía.

Touya mantenía especial atención en el "nuevo mocoso en turno" y tanto a él, como a Yukito, resultaba obvio que el joven Hana estaba cayendo enamorado por la belleza natural de Sakura.

Y aún con las leves tensiones, la cena navideña se desarrollaría con tranquilidad y amabilidad.

Una vez finalizaron, todos se acercaron a la estancia, que contaba con una enorme sala y era donde descansaba el árbol navideño y todos los regalos.

Tomoyo pidió a sus mucamas, acercaran chocolate caliente con malvaviscos para los jóvenes y ofrecieran sidra para los adultos.

-Bueno… una vez que ya hemos cenado… quizá sería buen momento para entregarnos los regalos navideños…- sonrió Tomoyo.

Lo demás afirmaron felizmente, pidiéndole que continuase.

-Bueno… iniciaré yo…- sonrió Tomoyo, tomando uno de los regalos que descansaban en el árbol. – La persona que la suerte ha decidido para que yo le regalase, ha sido Yukito, quien por si no lo saben, también cumple años el día de hoy…-

Todos aplaudieron y felicitaron al chico, mientras este caminaba al frente junto a Tomoyo.

-Espero que te guste, he estado buscándolo por mucho tiempo…- sonrió Tomoyo y entregó el regalo, no sin antes abrazarse con Yukito, quien recibió el regalo amablemente y empezó a abrirlo frente a todos.

La caja, de gran tamaño, resultó esconder una enorme arrocera que facilitaría a Yukito en sus enormes cantidades de comida que debía preparar todos los días y, además, tenía diferentes funciones tecnológicas.

Yukito sonrió y tomó un regalo de abajo del árbol.

-La persona que la suerte ha decidido que yo le regalase en estas fechas, es al joven Eriol…-

Todos aplaudieron mientras Eriol pasaba al frente y ambos se estrechaban las manos para después darse un abrazo navideño.

Eriol empezó a abrir el regalo, donde notó que ordenadamente se encontraba una enorme variedad de galletas caseras preparadas por Yukito, así como deliciosos dulces y postres.

-La persona que la suerte ha decidido…- comenzó Eriol… -Es tomoyo…- sonrió.

Sakura le miró con cierta desconfianza infantil. ¿No era mucha casualidad que a Eriol le tocara justamente Tomoyo? Quizá había hecho trampa con magia… porque al final, aún para la despistada de Sakura, también resultaba obvio que Eriol y Tomoyo serían una gran pareja.

Tomoyo volvió al frente mientras aplaudían sus acompañantes. La caja de Eriol era pequeña en comparación de los anteriores regalos, pero cuando Tomoyo la abrió, descubrió un hermoso – y seguramente carísimo – dije con un corazón azul en el centro.

Tomoyo levantó su cabello y Eriol colocó caballerosamente el dije, sujetándolo por el broche que descansaba en la nuca de la bella chica japonesa.

-Y bueno… - sonrió Tomoyo - Ahora elijo a Sakura para que entregue su regalo…-

Sakura se levantó y tomó su regalo del árbol.

-A mí la suerte me ha permitido regalarle al profesor Hana…- sonrió Sakura y el profesor se acercó al frente. – Espero le guste, los he hecho yo misma…-

El profesor tomó el regalo, descubriendo una bella bufanda y guantes que la misma Sakura había tejido las últimas noches antes de navidad.

Después, el profesor Hana entregó su regalo a Touya, el cual era un bate de béisbol, una gorra y una pelota del mismo deporte.

-Mi hijo me ha dicho que tienes aptitudes para ese deporte…- sonrió el profesor.

Touya le regalaría a su papá, un hermoso juego de Taza para café y una Pluma grabada con su nombre.

El padre de Sakura continuaría el evento, regalándole a Hallie.

\- No sabía bien qué podría ser un buen regalo para una bella señorita de tu edad…- comenzó el padre de Sakura. – Pero mi hija me ha ayudado con el regalo, esperamos que te guste… -

Hallie encontró una variedad de deliciosos chocolates que aparentaban ser caros.

La bella chica de cabellos dorados se acercó al árbol.

-Bueno, como soy la penúltima, el último regalo será obvio…- sonrió. -A mí me ha tocado regalarle a mi hermanito… así que ven, Romeo…-

Hallie entregó su regalo a Romeo, que era una pequeña cámara deportiva que podría colocar en su casco y grabar sus travesías en patineta.

Romeo sonrió, mirando a Sakura.

-Y bueno… como ha dicho Hallie, sólo haces falta tú, Sakura…- Romeo invitó a Sakura a pasar al frente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto en China, Shaoran practicaba duramente como lo había hecho los últimos 2 meses.

Su madre y hermanas, habían notado que ahora el jovencito había aumentado las porciones de comida que consumía, a veces incluso comiendo lo de 2 hombres.

Su cuerpo poco a poco estaba cambiando, había crecido un par de centímetros en estatura, así como sus brazos, piernas y espalda, lucían más robustos. Estaba teniendo el cambio de apariencia de un niño, a un jovencito fuerte y bastante apuesto.

Sin embargo, su personalidad también cambiaba, cada vez siendo más serio y retraído en sus obligaciones. Él solía gastar prácticamente desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer en sus entrenamientos físicos, donde diversos profesores en artes marciales, le enseñaban prácticamente todas las técnicas de batalla.

Solía convivir brevemente con su madre y hermanas en las 3 comidas y nada más. Después de la cena solía dedicarse a sus estudios académicos, que le obligaban a quedarse despierto más allá de la media noche, donde solía caer rendido en la cama hasta el próximo amanecer y continuar con el ciclo.

Había acordado charlar con Sakura 3 veces por semana, utilizando los celulares que Tomoyo les había regalado. En sus charlas, prácticamente se limitaba a escuchar a Sakura, ya que mientras ella hablaba, él continuaba con sus estudios.

Shaoran estaba enterado de la presencia de los hermanos Hana en la casa de Sakura, sin embargo, ya que él sólo contaba con la infantil y pura visión que su novia le proporcionaba, no tenía ningún sentimiento negativo hacia Romeo, ignorando sus intenciones de cortejar a su novia.

Y a pesar de no poder charlar más con Sakura, el simple hecho de escuchar su dulce voz, contándole sus aventuras, por pequeñas e infantiles que estas fueran, renovaban en Shaoran sus fuerzas para continuar con la dura prueba que estaba enfrentando.

El conservaba varias fotografías en el celular, que solía mirar antes de dormir, de las últimas visitas que había realizado a Tomoeda y en ellas, Sakura siempre resultaba hermosa.

Por otro lado, en el pueblo de las mujeres amazonas, Meilin también había evolucionado en sus artes marciales.

Shampoo, su maestra, le había enseñado ya a fortalecer su cuerpo. La abuela, Cologne, también ayudaba en el entrenamiento, haciéndoles notar cuando algo estaba siendo mal hecho.

Un nuevo torneo en el pueblo de las Amazonas tendría lugar en febrero. Tanto Meilin como Shampoo participarían y esperaban verse las caras en la final, si acaso Meilin lograba vencer a todas las otras contrincantes.

En la pequeña mesa, Shampoo y Meilin acompañaban a la abuela y a las 2 hermanas menores de Shampoo, Rin Rin y Ran Ran. Las 5 mujeres celebraban la navidad a la forma de China, con comida tradicional y una reunión no muy ostentosa.

-La técnica de la explosión es increíble…- comentó Meilin con efusividad mientras la cena duraba.

-Sí, es una de las más complicadas. Deberás entrenar mucho para dominarla…- comentó la abuela con tranquilidad.

-Shampoo nos ha pedido que regresáramos al pueblo, ya que necesitabas alguien contra quien pelear…- comentó Rin Rin, dirigiéndose a Meilin.

La chica de cabellos negros sonrió.

-Seguramente son muy fuertes si han sido entrenadas por la abuela y por Shampoo…- comentó Meilin.

\- ¡Sí, lo somos! - sonrió Ran Ran. -También participaremos en el torneo, así que debes entrenar mucho si quieres enfrentar a Shampoo en la final…-

-Lo haré, deben estar seguras…- Meilin les miró detenidamente mientras sonreía. Por primera vez desde su infancia, se sentía feliz y motivada a ser mejor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

– Discúlpame si tengo que abrir yo el regalo, pero la tradición dice que debo entregártelo sin envoltura y en tus manos…- comentó el muy apuesto chico.

Romeo abrió cuidadosamente el regalo frente a todos, incluidos los bellos ojos expectantes de Sakura y al final, sacó un hermoso oso blanco, que él mismo había cosido. Aquello tenía un mayor significado, más allá de un regalo navideño.

A pesar de no hacerlo en la fecha correcta, Romeo estaba declarando su amor a Sakura, frente a todos.

La pequeña de ojos verdes observó el oso y no pudo decir ni una sola palabra.


	7. Preludio 07

"Después de la carta amor"

Preludio 07

Romeo había declarado su amor a Sakura entregándole un osito de felpa blanco que había hecho con sus propias manos.

El regalo había sorprendido a Sakura de una extraña forma, de pronto comprendía todos los tratos especiales de Romeo hacía con ella. Por primera vez en su vida, comprendió lo que era sentirse cortejada por un chico.

Lo que había sucedido con Shaoran era distinto, ellos fueron amigos y antes de eso eran contrincantes. Sakura gustaba de Yukito y jamás se dio cuenta de lo que Shaoran sentía por ella hasta muy avanzadas las cosas.

Después de mantener la mirada por unos segundos sobre el osito, la bella chica subió sus verdes luceros al rostro de Romeo, quien le sonreía nervioso. Sakura devolvió la sonrisa de manera breve y comentó en voz baja.

-No puedo aceptarlo Romeo… discúlpame… - y regresó con suavidad el oso a su creador.

Todos en la reunión se habían percatado de lo sucedido, principalmente los locales, quienes comprendían el significado del oso hecho a mano.

Touya parecía que iba a explotar de rabia. ¿Cómo ese mocoso tenía tal atrevimiento hacia con su hermana?

Fujitaka y el profesor Hana se miraron mutuamente, ambos sorprendidos por la situación.

Cada segundo en silencio era incómodo, por lo que Tomoyo tomó la iniciativa nuevamente, tratando de minimizar el descalabro de Romeo.

\- ¡He preparado juegos muy divertidos para la ocasión! - comentó Tomoyo, rompiendo el silencio. - Se trata de atrapar las manzanas con la boca, atinar a una diana usando un arco y… muchas cosas más, será muy divertido… ¿Verdad… Eriol? -

El nerviosismo en Tomoyo podía percibirse, pero Eriol continuó muy hábilmente.

\- Estoy seguro de que puedo vencerte… Sakura… - Sonrió, tomando del brazo a la Card Captor. Tomoyo tomaría de la mano a Hallie, quien los acompañaría al jardín.

\- ¿Ustedes también vienen verdad? – Comentó Hallie, dirigiéndose a Touya y Yukito.

Touya los miró con molestia, pero Yukito se levantó y jaló por el brazo a su amigo. - ¡Claro que sí! – y sonrió el chico tras sus gafas.

Todos los chicos salieron, a excepción de Romeo, quien observaba su osito de felpa, que descansaba en sus manos. ¿Qué había salido mal?

\- Fujitaka… discúlpanos por favor… él no sabía lo que significaba el oso de felpa…- comenzó a disculparse el profesor Hana.

El padre de Sakura, mantenía un rostro amable, pero un poco más duro al habitual.

-Romeo… en Japón cuando tú regalas un oso a mano, estás declarando tu amor…- comentó el padre de Sakura con tranquilidad.

El chico le miró triste.

-Yo… no tenía idea… -y al final dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Así es… en Australia regalar un oso no tiene significado alguno… salvo el de un bello regalo…- comento el profesor Hana.

Fujitaka se retiró los lentes, sacó un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarlos, aplicando su aliento sobre ellos. De pronto empezó a reír con carcajadas suaves.

\- ¡Pero qué problema! Sakura se ha confundido… -y permaneció riendo suavemente ante la mirada curiosa de Romeo.

\- ¡Yo le explicaré, todo ha sido una confusión! – Se apresuró a comentar Romeo, poniéndose de pie. Sin embargo, su padre lo detuvo.

-Deja que Hallie te ayude en esto… - comentó el profesor seriamente. – Entre chicas será más sencillo… así que pide su ayuda… -

Romeo aceptó, saliendo al jardín, donde vio a Touya tratando se alcanzar una manzana que flotaba en el aire, junto a Yukito y Sakura quienes lo apoyaban y detrás, Tomoyo y Hallie charlaban en voz baja con rostro más serio.

El chico de ojos azules dio unos pasos tratando de acercarse, pero Hallie le miró con precaución y con un par de movimiento de cabeza le indicó que no se acercara.

Al dar un paso más adelante, sintió la mirada molesta de Touya y entonces decidió detenerse. Ahora comprendía a su hermana, Touya quería arreglar las cosas de manera poco civilizada.

Antes de retirarse, vio que Sakura le miraba cuidadosamente y no podía percibir si ella estaba curiosa, molesta o confundida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, Shaoran estaba finalizando otro día más de entrenamiento. Parecía que ahora lo llevaba mejor, una vez que su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a las extenuantes jornadas de entrenamiento y estudio.

Debido a las festividades, ese día acompañaría su madre y hermanas en la cena navideña, la cual, a pesar de no ser una festividad muy arraigada en China, habían decidido festejarla como una forma de reunión familiar.

Sus hermanas portaban bellos vestidos largos, al igual que su madre, que usaba el más bello de todos. Él usaba ropas que Wei le había dejado en su habitación, similar a un traje de etiqueta con una rosa en la bolsa a la altura del corazón.

\- Lamento la tardanza…- comento Shaoran con una leve sonrisa.

-No has llegado apenas tarde… gracias por venir…- comentó su madre con suavidad.

Shaoran buscó con la mirada a Meilin. Comprendía que estuviera estudiando en la capital, pero había estado temiendo su sofocante atención en esta fecha cuando tuviera vacaciones y sin embargo no parecía estar presente.

\- Meilin no… - comenzó Shaoran, pero sería interrumpido por una de sus hermanas.

\- ¡Pasará las fiestas en Pekin, no sabes cómo la envidio… debe estarse divirtiendo tanto…! - comentó Fuutie, su hermana.

Una voz áspera y que denotaba el paso del tiempo por ella, interrumpió la charla. Era uno de los ancianos del consejo, que estaba dando una caminata.

-Si Meilin estuviera comprometida, no estaría sola en Pekín… - la voz parecía ser severa con Shaoran.

Las chicas, su madre y el propio Shaoran guardaron silencio.

\- ¿Qué haces fuera de tus obligaciones? A este paso jamás lograrás tu cometido… no creas que seremos indulgentes contigo… - repitió la voz.

Shaoran le miró con obvia molestia.

-A este paso y con toda la liberación, no me sorprendería que sea Meilin la primera mujer al frente del clan… -continuó la voz, alejándose del salón principal. Shaoran miraba la mesa con el ceño fruncido.

-No dejes que te afecte querido… - comentó su madre con voz suave. – Lo hacen para desmoralizarte… tanto tus hermanas como yo sabemos que eres capaz de lograr lo que sea que te propongas… -

Sus hermanas se levantaron y juntas abrazaron al único varón presente, que sin embargo en el fondo sentía que aún no daba todo de sí mismo para obtener su más grande deseo. Así que se esforzaría aún más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Romeo, quien sí había entregado el oso de felpa como una declaración de amor, decidió escapar de la reunión, dando un salto más allá de las capacidades humanas, para dejar atrás el muro que delimitaba la mansión Daidouji.

Pronto llegó a la casa de los Kinomoto y de nuevo, saltando más alto que cualquier humano convencional, alcanzó la ventana del ático, por donde entró a su habitación.

No deseaba acompañar a su padre o al profesor Fujitaka y aparentemente tampoco podía compartir con Sakura, porque Touya lo impediría.

Arrojó con molestia el oso de felpa, el cual impactó con el piso y empezó a quitarse el traje.

\- ¡Pero qué estúpido fui! – gruñó Romeo, echándose a la cama, ya sólo vistiendo la camisa blanca y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Mientras Romeo se lamentaba, un aura oscura empezó a rodearle el cuerpo. Cuando estuvo cubierto por completo, el aura empezó a moverse cual corriente de aire dirigiéndose hacia el oso que descansaba en el piso y empezó a entrar en él.

Inmediatamente, el oso se sentó por su propia cuenta y empezó a obtener movimiento conforme el aura oscura en Romeo seguía alimentándolo.

\- ¡Me las pagará ese niño… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Yamazaki!... – comentaba Romeo aún molesto, lamentándose, hasta que el sonido del vidrio de su ventana al romperse, lo alertó.

Cuando Romeo se puso en pie, vio correr a su oso, de al menos 3 veces el tamaño normal, correr en dirección de la mansión Daidouji.

\- ¡No, no otra vez! - se quejó Romeo, buscando sus pantalones para ir tras el oso, que ya no era de color blanco, si no de un color purpúreo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El oso mientras tanto, se perdió entre las avenidas y callejones de Tomoeda y empezó a mirar las reuniones familiares desde las ventanas en las casas cercanas, así perdiéndose de vista para Romeo.

En una casa cercana, una niña de aproximadamente 8 años tenía una charla telefónica con su padre, que se había quedado varado en el aeropuerto de Hokkaido debido al mal tiempo y le sería imposible llegar para la navidad.

Un aura oscura rodeó tanto a la madre como a la pequeña al escuchar la mala noticia y esta se dirigió al oso que volvió a alimentarse de esa energía y empezó a crecer más oscureciendo su color. Pronto empezó a visitar todas las casas para seguir obteniendo la energía de la tristeza y el desamor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¡Ay no! No puede ser… ¡Kony, ayúdame! – gritó Romeo, entrando intempestivamente a la habitación de Sakura y Hallie.

Kero y Koni estaba jugando videojuegos.

\- ¡Ja, volví a patear tu afelpado trasero! -

\- ¡¿Quéééééééééé? ¡No, es imposible, haces trampa! - se quejó Kero, lloriquenado mientras Kony festejaba a su alrededor.

Romeo miraba la escena sorprendido. ¿El peluche de Sakura estaba vivo?

\- ¡Kony, necesito tu ayuda! – repitió Romeo.

Kero rápidamente pasó al modo peluche mientras Kony le miraba sorprendida.

\- ¡Ya vi que eres como Kony, ya no finjas! – se dirigió esta vez a Kero, quien tenía una gota de sudor en la frente.

\- ¿Qué sucede amo? – Kony saltó hasta el hombro de Romeo, que parecía preocupado.

\- ¡Está volviendo a suceder! Un oso que hice cobró vida… ¡Tomoeda está en peligro! -Balbuceó Romeo rápidamente.

\- Ohh… esa son malas noticias…. ¿Lady Hallie ya lo sabe? -

La pequeña gatita también parecía preocupada. Kero voló hasta el rostro de Romeo.

\- ¡Cómo que Tomoeda está en peligro! -

-Sí… así creé a Kony… yo la hice con mis manos…. Y… no sé cómo sucede, pero transmito ciertas emociones a mis creaciones…. Yo… le regalé a Hallie un peluche llamado Kony, pero ella no pareció sorprendida, así que me sentí muy molesto… y Kony absorbió ese sentimiento y…-

-Casi destruyo Sidney…- complemento Kony.

Kero miró a Kony con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Pero ya soy buena! Lady Hallie y Romeo destruyendo los malos sentimientos que vivían en mi…-

\- ¡Necesito que me lleves en tu lomo! Si lo buscamos desde los aires, será más fácil encontrarlo…- pidió Romeo apresuradamente.

\- ¡Está bien, entonces me haré grande! - afirmó Kony, dando un enorme salto desde la habitación hasta la calle. Kero permaneció en el hombro de Romeo mientras este saltó desde la habitación de Sakura y aterrizó sobre una tigresa rosada, que parecía ser la versión adulta de Kony.

Kero la miró sonrojado. Era muy guapa.


	8. Preludio 08

"Después de la carta amor"

Preludio 08

Kero sobre el hombro de Romeo y este a su vez montando a Kony en su versión adulta, emprendieron el vuelo sobre Tomoeda para buscar al oso que Romeo había hecho con sus propias manos y que ahora había adquirido vida propia.

El clima era frío debido a las fechas y tras unos minutos buscando, se percataron que todo estaba en calma.

-Amo… ¿No fue un sueño? Quizá el oso sigue en casa…- comentó Kony con una voz más adulta a su versión pequeña.

\- ¡No Kony, yo lo vi!... - comentó Romeo aún preocupado.

Desde las alturas, pudieron percibir el poder de la magia de Sakura a la lejanía, que provenía en dirección de la casa de Tomoyo.

-Oh no…- comentó Romeo mirando la situación. Si el oso seguía sus mismos sentimientos, atacaría a Touya, el hermano de Sakura.

Kero entonces dio un salto desde el lomo de Romeo y pasó a su forma adulta, el león Kerberos.

\- ¡Vamos! - gruñó el protector de Sakura volando en dirección a la mansión Daidouji.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-

*5 minutos antes *

Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, Hallie, Yukito y Touya, jugaban en el jardín de la mansión Daidouji, sin saber que un enemigo pronto llegaría.

Uno de los muros de la mansión estalló de pronto, ante el impacto de lo que parecía ser un oso, muy similar al que Romeo había hecho para Sakura, pero de unos 2 metros de altura y de color negro, el cual entró lentamente por el hueco de la pared.

El profesor Hana y Fujitaka, pronto se percataron del estruendo, pero hábilmente, Hana lanzó un leve ataque de sueño, que dejó inconsciente a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - gruñó Touya, poniéndose al frente de Sakura y Tomoyo tratando de protegerlas.

Yukito de pronto se desmayó y un par de alas aparecieron para cubrirlo por completo y tras un brillo angelical que emanaba de su interior, Yue apareció pronto en la escena.

Tomoyo sacó su videocámara y se apresuró a empezar a grabar. En esta ocasión le parecía que el atuendo de Sakura estaba bien para la ocasión.

Sakura tomó su collar y lo hizo crecer rápidamente:

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi Estrella, revela tu verdadera forma ante SAKURA quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡Libérate! –

Un resplandor cubrió a Sakura y bajo sus pies nació el sello mágico característico.

Eriol se colocó a un lado de Sakura y en sus manos ya se posaba su cetro de poder mágico.

-Así que esto es lo que escondían mocosos…- sonrió Touya, mirándolos intentando contener su sorpresa.

El oso, amenazante, se acercó a Touya de un salto. Era grande, pero no parecía ser nada lento.

\- ¡Escudo! - Gritó Sakura, intentando evitar que el oso golpeara a Touya, pero el brazo penetró la magia de Sakura como si esta no estuviera allí.

Yue lanzó una flecha justo a la garra del oso, intentando parar el ataque, pero la flecha siguió de largo hasta clavarse en el jardín. Finalmente, el golpe dio en Touya, lanzándolo violentamente al piso unos metros más lejos. El oso ahora parecía unos centímetros más grande.

Sakura miró horrorizada a su hermano derribado, las garras habían lastimado su rostro con 3 líneas, una de ellas peligrosamente cerca del ojo derecho.

\- ¡Espada, Salto! – gritó Sakura, armándose para pelear contra el enemigo, pero Eriol la detuvo rápidamente.

\- ¡No Sakura! Ese ser tiene algo que evita que tu magia le haga daño…-

Sakura le miró sorprendida. Ningún enemigo hasta ahora era inmune a su magia. ¿Qué clase de enemigo era?

Hallie miraba todo con preocupación. Ella era la única que sabía lo que podía estar pasando, pero se debatía entre usar o no su magia frente a Sakura. Además, Eriol parecía ser un mago también.

\- ¡Rayo azul! - gritó Eriol, lanzando desde su cetro un rayo oscuro que intentó dar en el centro del oso, pero tal cual había sucedido con la magia de Sakura, esta sólo atravesó al enemigo sin causar ningún daño.

Yue cargó en sus brazos a Touya, quien sangraba por las heridas en el rostro.

-No… bájame… Sakura está en peligro… - susurró Touya, con la vista nublada debido al golpe.

-No soy yo quien quiere protegerte, Yukito me está obligando a hacerlo…- comentó Yue molesto, alejándose por el cielo, hacia la casa de los Kinomoto.

Kerberos y Kony se atravesaron en el camino cuando Yue empezaba a alejarse.

\- ¡Ayúdala, es un enemigo extraño! - gritó Yue a Kerberos.

\- ¡Ya voy Sakura! – gruñó Kerberos.

El oso siguió con la mirada a Yue y de pronto pareció no estar interesado en pelear con Sakura y Eriol y pronto corrió hacia la calle, tratando se alcanzar a Yue.

\- ¡Está persiguiendo a mi hermano! – comentó Sakura preocupada, cuando Kerberos, Romeo y Kony aterrizaron en el jardín.

\- ¡Sube a mi lomo Sakura! - gruñó Kerberos, pero Sakura tenía una mejor idea.

\- ¡Vuelo!- gritó Sakura y luego comentó - ¡Lleva a Eriol ! –

Sakura y Romeo cruzaron miradas brevemente. La leonesa rosada después de todo sí era muy similar al peluche de Hallie, así que Kero debía tener razón.

\- ¡Ven Hallie! – gritó Romeo y ambos hermanos, montando a Kony, siguieron a Sakura, Kerberos y Eriol en la persecución del oso.

\- ¿Qué hiciste tonto? – susurró Hallie junto a Romeo.

\- ¡No ha sido intencional! – se disculpó Romeo.

\- Ellos no tienen la magia necesaria para atacar. Es más, ni si quiera podrán defenderse… debemos ser nosotros quienes lo detengamos…- susurró Hallie.

\- Sí, eso ya lo sé… pero no he tenido oportunidad de darle ni un golpe…-

-El problema, es que, si lo hacemos, será obvio para ellos nuestra naturaleza… ¡Qué lío has provocado Romeo! -

Por otro lado, Eriol y Kerberos conversaban.

\- ¿Qué opinas, magia oscura? – valoraba Eriol al enemigo.

\- ¡No lo sé! Ni si quiera percibo ningún tipo de energía de ese peluche…- gruñó Kerberos, lanzando desde el aire un ataque de fuego, que dio en el blanco, pero no causó ningún daño al oso.

Eriol miró todo con detenimiento. Quizá podría estar equivocado, pero desde el aire, el oso le parecía un poco más grande y también le había parecido que había crecido cuando él mismo lo atacó.

\- ¡Espera, has eso de nuevo! – comentó Eriol. Kero volvió a atacar y al dar en el blanco, el oso de nuevo dio un estirón en tamaño.

\- ¡No, no lo ataquen! – gritó Hallie desde el lomo de Kony, preocupada.

Eriol entonces lo entendió todo. Ese oso era un "Umxube". Un ser de características mitológicas dentro del estudio de la magia, que absorbía el poder de los ataques, creciendo en tamaño y poder con cada ataque mágico que recibía.

Se les solía vencer atacándolo entre todos los magos de un pueblo, para hacerlo crecer de tamaño de manera exagerada hasta explotar, pero eso provocaba la destrucción total del pueblo y la muerte de casi todos los habitantes. Si hacían eso en Tomoeda, la destruirían.

Kero lanzó otro ataque, pero esta vez Eriol modificaría la trayectoria del fuego para que no impactara en el oso.

\- ¡Kerberos! Es un Umxube, no debemos atacarlo… -

\- ¡¿Un Umxube?! ¿Eso existe en verdad? – gruñó Kerberos desconcertado.

\- ¡Sí, entre más lo ataquemos, más fuerte será…! –

Sakura, volando más abajo, utilizó una carta más intentando sorprender al oso.

\- ¡Poder! - gritó Sakura, que, junto a espada, escudo y salto, parecía ser una excelente combinación de pelea.

Sakura aterrizó junto al oso y lo atacó con la espada, la cual no sólo no hizo daño al enemigo, sino que lo había hecho crecer. Ahora medía 3 metros.

Sakura retrocedió asustada ante la ineficiencia de su ataque y guardó las cartas de espada y escudo.

\- ¡Si… si la magia no funciona contigo, entonces pelearemos…! - gritó Sakura, tartamudeando, porque ella no era tan hábil en las artes marciales como Shaoran o Meilin, pero debía intentarlo.

El oso le miró por un instante y soltó un zarpazo que Sakura apenas pudo evadir gracias a la carta salto.

Al caer, Sakura acertó una poderosa patada en la cabeza del oso, que resultó ser el primer ataque efectivo, pero que, a su vez, haría crecer otros 30cms al oso.

El enemigo había perdido el equilibrio por el ataque y cayó al piso de bruces.

Kerberos y Eriol aterrizaron junto a Sakura, que se miraba el pie con molestia.

\- ¡Sakura, ¿estás bien?!- gruñó Kerberos.

\- Mi tobillo… - se quejó Sakura. – Me duele después de la patada… -

Eriol se acercó a Sakura y tocó suavemente el tobillo de Sakura.

\- No está roto… sólo te has luxado… ese oso es realmente fuerte… -

Tomoyo grabó con excelente zoom el cómo Sakura se sonrojaba ante la amabilidad de Eriol y sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho.

El enemigo se levantó y con un espíritu violento, se abalanzó contra Sakura, la cual apenas pudo incorporarse para recibir el ataque directo del oso, cubriéndose con los brazos en cruz.

\- ¡Sakura! - gritó Eriol, tratando de auxiliarla. Ella parecía estar bien, salvo unos rasguños fuertes en sus brazos, de donde empezaba a emanar sangre.

El oso decidió ignorar a Sakura y siguió corriendo hacia la casa de los Kinomoto, donde Yue le esperaba con su arco cargado, de pie en lo alto del ático.

Apenas estuvo a punto de tiro, más de 10 flechas impactaron en el centro del oso, todas atravesándolo y fallando, pero el oso creció progresivo hasta medir casi 2 pisos de altura en comparación de la casa de los Kinomoto.

\- ¡No, no lo ataques! - gruño Kerberos, quien ahora llevaba en su lomo a Sakura y a Eriol.

\- ¡Es un Umxube, sólo lo harás más fuerte! – Confirmó Eriol.

El oso lanzó un ataque desde su boca, muy similar al ataque de fuego de Kerberos, que impactó directo en el ático. Kerberos y Yue levantaron el vuelo con apenas unos instantes de ventaja para evitar ser impactados.

\- ¡Mi casa, se incendia! – gritó Sakura cuando la mitad del techo del ático había sido arrancado por el golpe y la habitación de Romeo estaba en llamas.

Yue voló directo contra la casa, adentrándose en las llamas, incluso atravesando la división entre la planta alta y el ático y pronto salió de nuevo, ahora con Touya en brazos.

\- ¡Lluvía! – gritó Sakura, intentando apagar el incendio en su casa, pero una vez más, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que las llamas no se extinguían al contacto con el agua, e incluso aumentaron su tamaño.

\- ¡No Sakura, será peor! – gritó Eriol y Sakura inmediatamente retiró el uso de su carta. Todo el ático estaba siendo consumido por las llamas y estas empezaban a entrar a la habitación de Sakura.

El oso lanzó otros 2 ataques de fuego desde su boca intentando atinar a Yue, quien hábilmente los evadió desde los aires.

El oso de un solo brinco aterrizó en el ático, que debilitado por las llamas empezó a crujir, adelantando que pronto se desplomaría por el peso del enemigo.

\- ¡El oso que me dio Shaoran! – gritó Sakura. De todos sus bienes más preciados, ninguno valía más que el oso que Shaoran le había hecho a mano y que descansaba en su habitación.

\- ¡Sakura, es fuego de verdad, es muy peligroso! – previno Eriol, pero la pequeña de ojos verdes le ignoró, saltando desde el lomo de Kerberos y atinando a su ventana con excepcional destreza.

El fuego ya estaba dentro de su habitación, por lo que se cubrió la nariz con su antebrazo y corrió hasta donde el oso, aun intacto, descansaba.

En ese momento, el techo cedió ante el peso del oso maligno y la habitación de Sakura, con esta dentro, recibió todo el impacto del derrumbe.

\- ¡Sakura! – gritó Tomoyo, quien aún tenía todo en video, al ver que se desplomaba la casa.

En ese instante, Shaoran sintió un dolor seco y profundo en el pecho, que le preocupó mucho.

¿Sakura lograría sobrevivir?


	9. Preludio 09

"Después de la carta amor"

Preludio 09

Sakura, intentaba enfrentar a un enemigo que era inmune a su magia y siendo aún peor, absorbía los ataques para ser más fuerte e incluso, imitar dichos ataques como el fuego lanzado en un rugido por Kerberos.

El oso había producido un incendio en la casa de Sakura y esta, al intentar apagarlo usando la carta Agua, sólo aumentó más las llamas.

El ático había sido arrancado por el ataque del enemigo y aun uniendo fuerzas de los 2 protectores con la magia de Sakura y Eriol, parecía no haber un punto débil con el cual vencerlo.

Sakura, en un impulso, decidió salvar su bien más preciado, el oso que Shaoran le había confeccionado a mano. Se lanzó por la ventana hacia el interior de su habitación y lamentablemente, el peso del enemigo sobre el ático produciría un derrumbe parcial de la casa, atrapando así a Sakura bajo los escombros.

Kerberos se lanzó contra el oso, impactando su peso completo y tomando impulso con el vuelo para intentar derribarlo y lanzarlo fuera de la casa, pero el oso, debido ya a su gran tamaño, sólo tropezó unos pasos antes de soltar un golpe que lanzó a Kerberos varios metros a lo lejos. Al igual que la patada de Sakura, este ataque físico también había tenido un pequeño efecto, esta vez sin incrementar el tamaño.

Eriol miraba la escena con las pupilas contraídas. Él sabía que si lo atacaba, sólo lo haría más y más fuerte. Su poder como físico no superaba al de un niño. Yue miraba todo fríamente aun cargando en brazos a Touya, quien había sido dormido para evitarle el trauma de ver la batalla.

Sakura, por otro lado, reaccionó unos segundos después. Escuchaba el crujir de las llamas sobre la madera no muy lejos, pero ella no sentía el calor del fuego, más bien sentía bajo ella algo suave.

Desde su posición, reinaba la oscuridad. Las llamas daban una media luz lejana, con sombras producidas por los escombros y tardó unos segundos en notar que había logrado salvar al oso, lo tenía con ella y entonces lo abrazó.

Sakura, intentó moverse, pero notó que le era imposible, tenía el pie atrapado bajo los escombros. A lo lejos, escuchaba la batalla de Kerberos, o al menos así le parecía escuchar por el grosor de los gruñidos.

-No la muevas… es probable que esté rota…- Sakura escuchó una voz muy cerca de ella, que le hizo girar la vista. El leve resplandor de las llamas, no le permitía ver el rostro de quien la acompañaba, pero la voz le era muy familiar.

\- ¿Quie… quién eres?- susurró Sakura.

\- Bueno… digamos que soy tu protector… estoy evitando que te duelan los golpes… ¿Te sientes bien? –

Sakura miró la sonrisa entre la media luz y se percató que, de verdad no le dolía nada en el cuerpo.

-Estoy bien… - sonrió Sakura.

-Mi identidad es un secreto… ¿Está bien?-

El dueño de la voz, sonrió y un instante después, una segunda voz se escuchó a lo lejos.

\- Romeo, ¿Ella está bien?... Contesta hermano… -

Romeo entonces quitó la sonrisa para llevarse una mano al rostro en señal de derrota.

Cuando la mano dejó de tocar el brazo de Sakura, un dolor intenso atacó a la niña de ojos verdes, que la obligó a dar un terrible grito de dolor.

\- ¡Perdón perdón! – Romeo volvió a tocar el costado de Sakura y con ello, el dolor desapareció.

\- ¿Romeo?...- articuló Sakura, una vez recuperó la calma tras el abrupto dolor.

El chico asomó el rostro a una posición mejor iluminada, donde Sakura pudo observar la identidad de su salvador.

\- ¡Romeo! Con un demonio… ¿Está ella bien?- gritó Hallie, quien sonaba en el exterior.

-¡Está bien, no te preocupes!- contestó Romeo mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de la pequeña.

Sakura le dio peso a las palabras de Kero. ¿Cómo es que Romeo lograba quitarle el dolor? Eso debía ser magia…

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?... Son magos… - contestó Sakura, molesta.

Romeo la miró en silencio por unos segundos.

\- Bueno… está bien que te lo diga… de todas formas no lo vas a recordar… - sonrió Romeo.

\- ¿Eh?... ¿Me harás olvidarlo? –

\- Sí… no puedes saberlo aún… - Sonrió Romeo, acercándose a Sakura, tanto como para besarla.

Sakura giró el rostro, intentando evadirlo y en ese instante, Romeo soltó su brazo, permitiendo que el dolor de sus heridas, llegaran a Sakura.

La ojiverde se contrajo por el dolor intenso, que duró apenas 2 segundos, cuando Romeo hizo contacto con sus labios, volviendo a calmar el dolor.

A pesar de reducir su dolor, Sakura logró separarse, sólo para sentir nuevamente la descarga de dolor, que pronto la hizo perder el conocimiento.

-Lo siento Sakura… no lo hubiera logrado de otra forma… - sonrió Romeo, que empezó a mover los escombros con una facilidad sorprendente, como si se trataran del peso de plumas y con Sakura en sus brazos, escaló hasta la superficie.

En el exterior, era Eriol quien se enfrentaba al oso, el cual ya había alcanzado la altura de una casa de 3 pisos. Eriol tenía señales de golpes de la batalla y parecía que no soportaría mucho. Sin su magia, no era más que un chico de la edad de Sakura.

Kerberos, transformado en Kero, había sido derrotado y descansaba en los brazos de Tomoyo, que con su mano libre, seguía grabando todo.

Yue no podía participar en la batalla, ya que mantenía a salvo en lo alto a Touya. Era claro que el oso quería matar al hermano de Sakura y probablemente permanecer en el aire era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Eriol recibió un golpe más del oso, que lo lanzó con bestial fuerza contra la casa de los Kinomoto, que ya estaba prácticamente en ruinas.

\- Al menos sólo ha sido una casa… la vez de Sidney fue medio puerto… - comentó Hallie a Koni, mirando al oso a lo lejos y a Eriol derrotado entre los escombros.

\- Tendremos que borrarles el recuerdo a todos… - comentó Romeo pensativo, con Sakura en brazos.

\- Pues sí, es imposible que esto no salga en los periódicos… ¿Lo derrotamos? – comentó Hallie con una sonrisa. Koni asintió con una mirada seria.

-Te ayudaré… sé que puedo, mi fuerza debe estar aumentada aun por 1000…- comentó Romeo sonriente.

\- No… yo puedo… tú quédate con Sakura… - sonrió Hallie mirando tranquilamente a Koni. Romeo lanzó una mirada dulce a Sakura, entendiendo que quedarse a su cuidado tampoco le molestaba.

Mientras tanto, el oso buscaba a Touya por los cielos.

\- ¡Oye tú, oso tonto! – La chica llamó la atención del enemigo, que tal cual haría una bestia, se lanzó contra ella rápidamente.

-¡Vamos Koni!- sonrió Hallie, que tenía un extraño objeto en la mano, el cual empezó a brillar.

-¡Konimon… Digimons… A…. Kiramon!...

"Acompañar con canción: Brave Heart – Digimon"

Kony, empezó a brillar y en su lugar apareció un felino rosa, similar a una tigresa o una leona de grandes proporciones, casi del tamaño del oso, quizá de uno metros de altura.

\- ¡Fuego… Rosa! – gruñó Koni en su versión adulta, desatando una llamarada rosada similar al fuego, que impactó en el oso a la altura del estómago y lo derribó violentamente.

-¡Wooo! ¡Eso Hallie!- Vitoreo Romeo. Este era el primer ataque que había tenido efecto en el enemigo, que gruñó adolorido.

Koni se lanzó contra el oso derribado, esta vez lanzando zarpados contra el rostro. El enemigo parecía desconcertado y trataba de atacar de vuelta, sin tener grandes impactos.

Eriol, recobrando el conocimiento, apreció a una enorme bestia rosa atacando al oso, que ya estaba derrumbado en el piso y se preguntó, qué tipo de seres eran ese par de hermanos. ¿De dónde habían aparecido a ese otro feroz ser?

Koni con ferocidad digna de una bestia, mordió el cuello del oso y empezó a realizar bruscos movimientos de cuello, buscando decapitar al enemigo.

\- Lo va a terminar matando… - susurró Romeo y de un salto, entregó en brazos de Eriol a Sakura y se lanzó a correr al punto de más acción.

Romeo atacó a Koni, quien no esperaba el ataque desde atrás, lanzándola varios metros a la distancia. Eriol no podía creer que un chico que no superaba los 1.65m pudiera tener tanta fuerza.

-¡Qué haces tonto! Estábamos por ganar… - se quejó Hallie, corriendo para alcanzar a Romeo.

-¡Tú ya tienes a Koni! Es justo que esta vez me lo quede yo… - se quejó Romeo, escalando al oso mal herido, del cual brotaba una espuma blanca en vez de sangre.

\- Fuego… Rosa… - atacó Koni, directo a Romeo, pero este logró desviar el ataque dando un fuerte puñetazo al fuego.

-¡Koni, no se ataca a los humanos!- se quejó Hallie regañando a su ser protegido.

\- Oso blanco… yo te he creado con los más buenos sentimientos… y en un arranque de ira has confundido las cosas…- empezó a recitar Romeo. –Hoy te pido que regreses a tu forma natural y sirvas a tu amo… ¡Digitalízate!...-

Al recitar la última palabra, Romeo atacó con un fuerte puñetazo el rostro del oso, quien tras el impacto dejó de mover los brazos.

Cuando el chico notó que había ganado, se puso de pie sobre el pecho del oso y lanzó una V de victoria a Hallie, quien hizo una sonrisa media, aquello ya no le sorprendía.

\- Fue sencillo… - susurró Romeo, dando un suspiro y justo cuando se disponía a bajar del oso, este le lanzó un golpe directo que lo hizo entrar violentamente en los escombros de la casa.

Hallie rio, el punto débil de su hermano era su exceso de confianza.

El oso se levantó con dificultad nuevamente, sólo para trastabillar y volver a caer, esta vez sí vencido y debido a su gran tamaño, produjo un leve movimiento telúrico que hizo vibrar los alrededores.

Poco a poco el oso empezó a reducir su tamaño hasta lograr recuperar su tamaño y color original y Eriol, mal herido, caminó hasta el oso intentando clavar su cetro para partirlo en dos. Pero Hallie lo detuvo.

-Ya no es necesario… él ahora es bueno… - sonrió Hallie, levantando al oso en sus manos, que ahora había recuperado su tamaño normal.

Romeo, saliendo nuevamente de los escombros, caminó hasta Eriol, siempre en silencio.

\- ¿Qué son…? – comentó Eriol con una mirada molesta.

\- Magos… guerreros… a veces "chicos elegidos"… la verdad no lo sabemos… - Sonrió Romeo.

-¿Ustedes provocaron esto… no?-

Romeo puso sus manos detrás de la nuca, en señal de tranquilidad.

-Bueno… pero no lo digas así… no fue a propósito…- Sonrió Romeo.

Eriol le apuntó con su centro, amenazante.

\- Wow… oye… no quiero pelea… - comentó Romeo más serio.

\- Tu Umxube destruyó la casa de Sakura… - gritó Eriol, perdiendo la calma.

\- En verdad era un digimon…- sonrió Hallie y Romeo compartió la sonrisa.

-Sí… eso estuvo mal… - Aceptó el hermano, pero en un movimiento muy veloz, lanzó una patada al cetro, que cayó varios metros al piso, siendo arrancado de las manos de Eriol.

El chico inglés le miró molesto y empezó a producir magia con sus manos. Pero un rayo de luz, le golpearía de lleno en el pecho, produciendo un efecto similar al de la electricidad y haciéndolo perder el conocimiento.

\- ¡Deja de atacar a nuestros amigos! – se quejó Hallie, quien había atacado a Eriol desde la espalda.

\- ¡Pero tú…! – articuló Romeo molesto.

-Ya… ya… era necesario. Como sea no lo he lastimado… ¿Dónde dejaste a Sakura?-

La chica de ojos azules, dio un enorme salto hasta llegar a Sakura quien descansaba inconsciente en el piso.

-¡Oye tú, baja!- gritó Hallie, dirigiéndose a Yue, que aún observaba todo desde las alturas

Yue sólo aumentó la altura, no sabía qué esperar o cómo actuar. Eriol estaba en el piso y Sakura inconsciente en poder de ese par de hermanos.

Sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, Yue recibió un fuertísimo ataque de fuego que había salido de las fauces de la versión mediana de Koni, que discretamente lo había alcanzado.

Touya, dormido, fue hábilmente atrapado por Koni, usando sus fauces, tomándolo de la ropa y Yue, fue atrapado por Romeo, cuando el ángel estaba inconsciente.

Una vez que Romeo dejó al ángel derribado, caminó tranquilamente hacia Tomoyo, que aún conservaba su cámara. La chica de cabellos negros dio unos pasos hacia atrás, asustada.

\- Necesito que me la des… ¿sí?- Romeo extendió la mano, pero Tomoyo abrazó su cámara y a Kero y se negó, cerrando los ojos y sentándose en el piso.

Hallie le miró conmovida. ¿Había chica más linda en todo Japón?

-¿No me la quieres dar?...- volvió a preguntar Romeo y Tomoyo negó varias veces usando la cabeza, sin mirarlos, claramente asustada.

Hallie se acercó y tocó la cabeza de Tomoyo, en un gesto de amabilidad.

-Anda… no deben quedar pruebas… - sonrió Hallie.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se nublaron hasta ser inexpresivos y como si se encontrara en un trance, se levantó y entregó su cámara sin oponer resistencia. Romeo aplastó la cámara como si se tratara de papel, hasta hacerla chatarra.

Tomoyo también se desvaneció, perdiendo el conocimiento, pero sin soltar a Kero y fue atrapada por Hallie, que gentilmente la recostó en el piso.

\- Oye Hallie- comentó Romeo. -¿Qué tal si alguien grabó? Ya sabes… los vecinos… -

Hallie le miró, asintiendo.

\- Está bien… un pulso lo arreglará… aparatos y los recuerdos- sonrió Hallie, que empezó a brillar intensamente y tras unos segundos levitando, produjo un extraño brillo intenso, como un flash, que retumbó en los vidrios y oídos de media Tomoeda, produciendo que la luz eléctrica se perdiera y cada aparato eléctrico fuera sobrecargado hasta quedar inutilizado.

Sin embargo, ni Romeo ni Hallie se percataron que alguien sí los había observado durante toda la batalla y en quien, tras el pulso de Hallie, no pareció tener ningún efecto.

¿De quién se trataría este misterioso ser inmune a la extraña magia de Romeo y Hallie?


	10. Preludio 10

Después de la carta amor

Preludio 10

Disponible sin ilustraciones en:

s/12247193/1/Después-de-la-Carta-amor-Preludio

 **1 semana después**

El tiempo continuaba y una noticia se había propagado como virus. Un pequeño meteorito había impactado tierra en la ciudad de Tomoeda, Japón.

Según los periódicos y medios digitales, la atmosfera había hecho casi todo el trabajo de desintegrar el meteorito, pero este al final impactó en la casa de uno de los profesores de la universidad, provocando un incendio que consumiría la propiedad.

Por suerte no había victimas mortales, se había encontrado a la hija del profesor Fujitaka sin conocimiento en la calle, muy cerca del incendio. Su hermano también presentaba heridas y un amigo que visitaba Japón, originario de Inglaterra, también tenía algunos golpes sin gravedad.

Un pequeño movimiento telúrico había sido registrado por el sismológico de Japón justo en el punto del impacto. Sin embargo, lo más sobresaliente del extraño evento, fue el pulso electromagnético que inutilizó toneladas de equipos electrónicos de la ciudad, incluyendo transformadores de energía, que había dejado en penumbras a la ciudad en plena navidad. También muchas personas cercanas al epicentro habían presentado pérdida de memoria.

Otra propiedad cercana, hogar de la directora de las industrias Daidouji, había sufrido el derrumbamiento de uno de sus muros. Algunas partes de asfalto también había sido afectado por el impacto.

Se registró el desmayo de decenas de personas en la ciudad y se describe un intenso brillo en el cielo y un sonido seco que hizo retumbar algunas ventanas, sin embargo, no se cuenta con grabaciones en video, debido a que las cámaras de seguridad pública también habían quedado inservibles.

 **JCHO Sendai Hospital. 31 de diciembre, 23:00hrs**

Sakura Kinomoto, sentada en una silla de ruedas y con un enorme bloque de yeso rodeando su pierna derecha desde la rodilla y hasta el pie, esperaba a su padre, su hermano y amigos, para ir de regreso a la ciudad de Tomoeda.

Aparentemente recibirían el año nuevo en carretera. Sendai había sido la opción más cercana y de calidad, cercana a Tomoeda, para tratar las heridas sufridas por el incidente del meteorito.

Tomoeda se había quedado sin electricidad, incluido sus hospitales. Las plantas de electricidad a base de petróleo tampoco habían podido entrar en funcionamiento debido a que su parte eléctrica había sido inutilizada por el pulso electromagnético.

Por primera vez en decenas de años, un grupo de ciclistas tuvo que viajar los 180 kilómetros de Tomoeda a Sendai para avisar del incidente y así la ciudad hermana enviara nuevas plantas eléctricas, ambulancias y víveres varios.

El apagón de la ciudad había sido noticia internacional. Jamás había sucedido algo parecido desde más de 130 años, cuando el sol había producido un efecto similar en las líneas de telégrafos en el mundo.

Los autos también habían quedado inútiles, por lo que la ambulancia que había transportado a Sakura era una de las muchas enviadas por Sendai. Sonomi Daidouji, madre de Tomoyo, utilizó su poder económico como la directora de la empresa internacional más importante de Tomoeda, para asegurar el mejor tratamiento médico para Tomoyo y sus amigos, así como para la familia Kinomoto.

-Sonomi… tengo que agradecértelo de nuevo… te agradezco muchísimo por toda la ayuda… - el padre de Sakura, junto a Sonomi, firmaban los papeles de alta en el hospital, para poder regresar a Tomoeda

-Fujitaka… no es necesario que me agradezcas. De todas formas, lo hago porque Sakura es la hija de mi amada Nadeshiko. Tú sólo estabas ahí cuando todo esto sucedió…- contestó Sonomi, con rostro serio.

Sonomi, hacía ya algunos años, había desarrollado una fuerte amistad con la madre de Sakura. Ellas además eran primas. Fujitaka, se había enamorado de su alumna y se ese fruto de amor nació la bella niña de ojos verdes. Sin embargo, Nadeshiko había perdido la vida cuando Sakura tenía sólo 3 años y Fujitaka había quedado al cuidado de sus dos hijos.

Sonomi nunca había apreciado a Fujitaka por alejarla de su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, ella cuidaría de Sakura como su propia hija si fuera necesario.

-Desde luego te pagaré todo el dinero… sólo debo aplicar el cobro del seguro de nuestra casa y… - comenzó a balbucear el padre de Sakura, pero Sonomi lo hizo callar con un gesto.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, ustedes pueden vivir con nosotras. Nuestro hogar es muy grande, tiene muchas habitaciones, no será ningún problema…-

Fujitaka miró a Sonomi sorprendido y agradecido. El incendio había consumido todos sus bienes. Él tenía muchas cosas que hacer recién regresaba a Tomoeda, por lo que poder vivir con Sonomi, así fuera por poco tiempo, era una preocupación menos que tratar.

Por otro lado, Tomoyo corría por el pasillo para ir por Sakura. La chica de ojos azules estaba muy emocionada de que por fin la darían de alta y la noticia de que vivirían juntas.

\- ¡Sakura! - saludó Tomoyo desde antes de entrar. - ¡No vas a creer lo que me ha dicho mamá! -

Daidouji entró a la habitación y se encontró con una Sakura perfectamente alineada a pesar del yeso en su pierna. La chica de ojos verdes cargaba su celular junto al oído y charlaba con un Shaoran seriamente molesto, el cual aún se encontraba en China.

-Sí… estoy bien… sólo ha sido la pierna derecha… - Tomoyo guardó silencio. La voz de Shaoran no era clara, pero sonaba triste y molesta.

Sakura continuó charlando, sonriéndole a Tomoyo.

-Sí, no te preocupes… tirarías todo a la basura, el consejo es muy estricto… sí… estaré bien… ¿Dónde viviremos? Pues… en un hotel, supongo… papá debe arreglar los papeles del seguro y…-

Tomoyo empezó a hacer gestos, tratando de decirle a Sakura aquello que le tenían tan feliz.

-Sí… yo también te quiero mucho… y no debes preocuparte… sé que estarías aquí si pudieras hacerlo… debo… debo irme, me darán de alta… hasta luego…-

Al colgar, Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura.

-Sonaba muy molesto…- comentó Tomoyo.

-Es que está molesto porque el consejo de su familia no lo ha dejado viajar… y él quería venir de todas formas, pero lo he detenido, ser el líder de su clan es algo muy importante…-

Tomoyo empezó a empujar la silla de ruedas desde atrás y un pequeño osito de felpa amarillo salió del bolso de la chica de ojos azules.

\- ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! - se quejó Kero, sentpandose en el regazo de Sakura.

-Lamento haberte preocupado Kero…- sonrió Sakura con amabilidad y después Tomoyo continuó.

\- Sí, yo también le he dicho lo mismo… charlamos en cuanto llegamos a Sendai…- las chicas y Kero empezaban a salir de la habitación.

-Yo estaré bien… él debe hacer lo correcto para que su clan lo haga su líder…- sonrió Sakura, que guardaba en su regazo el oso de Shaoran justo al lado de Kero.

Tomoyo presionó el botón del ascensor.

\- ¿Cómo están Yukito… Touya… Eriol…? - Sakura parecía pensativa.

\- Están bien, nos esperan en la recepción junto a mamá y tu padre. También están Romeo y Hallie. Insistieron en esperarte aquí hasta tu salida… -

El ascensor bajó hasta la recepción, donde todo el grupo les esperaba.

\- ¿No te parece raro que nadie de nosotros recuerde el impacto? Tampoco recuerdo nada de las horas antes… - Sakura movía las manos del oso de Shaoran, como si este bailara, pero conservaba una mirada pensativa.

-Sí… es extraño de verdad… no creerás que fue una carta… ¿o sí? –

Kero movió la cabeza en señal negativa.

-No… nunca sentí magia… a menos que esos mocosos estén involucrados…- gruñó Kero.

\- ¿Hallie y Romeo? – preguntó Tomoyo.

-Sí… ya les dije que Koni no es un simple peluche… ellos son magos, pero nadie me cree, inclusive Eriol…-

Sakura soltó una risita.

-Ya no hables Kero o te descubrirán…-

Touya, que tenía unas líneas en proceso de curación en su rostro, los vio primero.

-Monstruo… ¿cómo va la pata? -sonrió Touya.

\- ¡No tengo eso! No soy ningún monstruo y se llama pierna… - se quejó Sakura, ante la sonrisa de todos.

Fujitaka sobó cariñosamente la cabeza de Sakura, cambiando puesto con Tomoyo para empujar la silla de ruedas.

-Sakura… ¿te duele mucho…? – comentó Yukito, que parecía completamente sano. Según los médicos, sólo tenía quemaduras en la espalda.

-No… la verdad no me duele nada…- sonrió Sakura.

El grupo empezó a salir del hospital, sólo para sorprenderse por las enormes luces de los medios de comunicación que los esperaban afuera. Los flashes marearon a Sakura, cuando los reporteros se acercaron a ellos.

Sonomi Daidouji era lo suficientemente importante como para ser entrevistada. Todo Japón quería saber qué había sucedido con la bella niña de ojos verdes que había sido lastimada en el impacto del meteorito.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meilin, en China, ignoraba todo lo sucedido en Japón. En ese momento ayudaba en la cena del año nuevo.

A pesar de que no era el año nuevo oficial en China, la familia con la que vivía había decidido preparar comida especial para la ocasión.

La abuela Cologne, Shampoo, Rin-Rin y Ran-Ran, vestían ropas femeninas de gala en China.

Shampoo cambiaba los canales en la televisión, cuando entre uno y otro sintonizó un canal de Japón, donde Sakura, Tomoyo y sus amigos, estaban a cuadro.

Meilin casi tira un plato en el que serviría arroz, cuando se percató de su presencia en tv.

\- ¡Shampoo, regresa a ese canal, son mis amigos de Japón! - pidió Meilin en un medio grito, a lo que Shampoo asintió cambiando de canal rápidamente.

Cuando volvieron a sintonizarlo, Sonomi Daidouji hablaba ante los micrófonos.

-… salvo daños materiales y el lamentable caso de la señorita Kinomoto, no tenemos más que agregar. Los trabajadores de la fábrica de Tomoeda, iniciarán labores en las instalaciones de Sendai el día de 5 enero… gracias…-

Los reporteros intentaron seguir la entrevista, pero el grupo abordó un par de camionetas negras para retirarse del hospital.

Meilin buscó rápidamente su celular entre sus ropas. Esto tenía que charlarlo con Shaoran. Sin embargo, no lograba encontrar su celular por ningún lado.

\- ¿Buscas esto? - Sonrió Shampoo, con el celular de Meilin en sus manos.

\- ¡Sí, gracias, debo llamar a Shaoran…! - sonrió Meilin, tratando de tomar el celular, pero Shampoo movió ágilmente las manos.

\- ¿Por qué vas a hablarle a ese ingrato?... esa chica es justamente la que te lo robó… ¿verdad? – Shampoo parecía divertida.

Meilin la miró molesta. Shampoo era aún más fuerte y ágil que la prima de Shaoran.

\- Pero aun así Kinomoto es mi amiga… y… debo informarle a Shaoran de lo que ha sucedido… quizá él tampoco está enterado… - se quejó Meilin, tratando de tomar el celular sin éxito.

Shampoo lanzó el celular a Rin-Rin, que lo atrapó ágilmente.

\- ¿Qué piensas Rin-Rin…? -

\- Que le vamos a romper más que una pierna a esa niña cuando vayamos a Japón… -

Rin-Rin lanzó el celular a Ran-Ran, ante la mirada impotente de Meilin.

\- ¿Y tú hermana, ¿qué dices? - Ran-Ran sonrió atrapando el celular.

\- También tiene dientes bonitos… que lástima que se los vamos a tirar cuando vayamos…-

Meilin saltó hasta Ran-Ran.

\- ¡Técnica de las castañas calientes! -

Logró recuperar el celular y tenía los ojos nublados por lágrimas.

\- ¡Ustedes no entienden! No quiero lastimar a Kinomoto… yo sólo… quiero que Shaoran esté a mi lado… -

-Por pensar así, Anake y Ranma ahora están casados… - se quejó Shampoo, molesta.

Meilin salió de la casa intentando evitar llorar. Quizá las chicas tenían razón. ¿Por qué iba a informarle todo eso a Shaoran? ¿Se lo debía?

Muchas aventuras suceden después de la Carta amor. ¡No te pierdas el próximo capítulo de esta emocionante historia!

Si quieres leer el capítulo completo (Sin ilustraciones) Puedes encontrarlo en la siguiente dirección:

s/12247193/1/Después-de-la-Carta-amor-Preludio


	11. Preludio 11

Después de la carta amor

Preludio 11

Shaoran se enteró del accidente sucedido en Tomoeda gracias a la llamada de Tomoyo al arribar a Sendai.

El chico no tardó en visitar al consejo del clan Li para viajar debido a la emergencia. Sin embargo, los ancianos, sorprendidos por su buena suerte, se negaron a otorgar el permiso y así presionar a Shaoran. Si el castaño rompía las reglas, tenían la excusa perfecta para destituirlo como candidato a líder.

A pesar de tener mente fría, estaba dispuesto a tirar todo por la borda. Wei, su fiel mayordomo, lo descubrió comprando los vuelos de China a Sendai y logró persuadirlo después de una larga charla.

La madre de Shaoran repitió el consejo. Le pidió que guardara la calma. Le recordó que Sakura contaba con la protección de su inseparable amiga Tomoyo, quien tenía el apoyo económico de su madre para proporcionar toda la ayuda necesaria.

Además, Sakura contaba con sus protectores Kerberos y Yue, por lo que ella lograría estar bien sin que Shaoran tuviera que viajar en ese momento. El chico castaño debía enfocar hasta la última gota de energía en lograr su objetivo, ser el líder del Clan Li.

Tomoyo prometió estar día y noche al lado de Sakura y coincidió con los consejos dados por Wei y la madre de Shaoran. Así al inicio del año, Sakura junto a su familia, regresaba a Tomoeda.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La ciudad continuaba sin energía en un 30%. Algunos centros importantes, como la universidad, la escuela preparatoria y secundaria, así como el ayuntamiento y los hospitales, fueron los primeros en recuperarse y junto a ellos, la mansión Daidouji.

Todo sistema que tuviera una parte electrónica en su funcionamiento había quedado inutilizado, incluyendo torres de comunicaciones, autos, computadoras, etc. Tomoeda tardaría unos 6 meses para recuperarse por completo.

\- Bienvenidos a casa chicos… este es su nuevo hogar… - recitó Tomoyo en cuanto entraron a la sala.

\- Nunca había notado lo grande que es tu casa… - comentó Romeo sorprendido.

\- Ahora es la casa de los Kinomoto también – sonrió Tomoyo. – Y si ustedes se sienten cómodos, también pueden vivir aquí – comentó la chica de bellos ojos azules.

\- Creo que la directora Sonomi ha sido muy amable en recibir al profesor Fujitaka y su familia, pero nosotros no queremos generar molestias… por lo que, buscaremos un departamento en renta… - comentó el Profesor Hana.

\- De ninguna manera profesor… - sonrió la madre de Tomoyo. – A decir verdad, tengo una buena idea que podría beneficiarnos a todos… - Sonomi movió la mano, como sugiriendo que tanto Fujitaka, como Hana, le acompañaran en privado a su despacho.

Así, a paso lento, los adultos se retiraron, dejando al grupo de chicos a solas.

\- Entonces mientras esperamos, te mostraré tu habitación Sakura – sonrió Tomoyo, llevando la silla de ruedas donde Sakura descansaba hasta la entrada de la cocina.

Así, detrás de una puerta que Sakura jamás había visto, se encontraba un elevador que las llevó a la planta alta.

\- ¡Tu casa es increíble! – comentó Sakura, con Kero que dormía en el bolso de Tomoyo y con Hallie, Romeo y Eriol siguiéndolos. Touya y Yukito se habían quedado en la sala.

Tomoyo paró frente a una gran puerta de madera color caoba.

\- Hemos llegado… - sonrió la anfitriona mostrando levemente los dientes.

\- Pero Tomoyo… esta es tu habitación… - sonrió Sakura confundida.

\- Es nuestra habitación… - corrigió Tomoyo, empujando levemente la puerta y mostrando una hermosa habitación, que contaba con una enorme cama al centro y gran parte del espacio ocupado por enormes armarios que presumían tener toda una variedad de vestidos.

Hallie, Romeo y Eriol que no conocían previamente la habitación de Tomoyo, abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Parecía la suite presidencial de un hotel de lujo.

\- Ya que la mayoría de tu ropa se quemó en el incendio, he mandado pedir ropa nueva para ti… además, de que yo confeccionaré toda la necesaria… - comentó Tomoyo, colocando a Sakura junto a la ventana.

La chica de ojos verdes podía observar el enorme jardín de la mansión, el cual ya contaba con regado eléctrico, formando arcoíris a la lejanía.

\- Ahora, sobre ustedes… - sonrió Tomoyo, dirigiéndose a los hermanos Hana. – Mamá tiene la idea de apoyar la investigación que su padre y el de Sakura están realizando, por lo que es muy probable que terminarán viviendo aquí-

Hallie y Romeo se miraron confundidos.

-Así que…- tomo aire Tomoyo… - Es hora de que conozcan su habitación… -

Sakura reposó frente a la ventana, mientras Tomoyo acompañó a los mellizos a una habitación cercana dentro del mismo piso. Desde luego era un poco más austera que la de Tomoyo y Sakura, sin embargo, era mucho más grande y bella de lo que esperaban.

\- ¡Touya, ven a conocer tu habitación! – sonrió Tomoyo, bajando a la sala de estar, sin embargo, tanto Touya como Yukito parecían estar a punto de irse. El hermano mayor miró a Tomoyo con amabilidad.

\- Es muy amable de tu parte, pero no quiero generar más molestias. Te encargo mucho a Sakura…-

Tomoyo le miró confundida.

\- Yuki me ha sugerido vivir en su casa. Él solo vive con sus abuelos y pronto nos mudaremos a la universidad, por lo que sería bueno convivir más… -

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Una vez Sonomi hizo el ofrecimiento a Fujitaka y al profesor Hana, era oficial. A partir de ahora, la investigación tendría un patrocinador privado, las industrias Daidouji.

La propuesta original incluia a los hijos de ambos investigadores como huéspedes de la mansión Daidouji, pero Touya tomaría de decisión de vivir con Yuki.

Es por ello por lo que, en esta ocasión, los hermanos Hana compartirían una y Sakura y Tomoyo compartirían otra, esto último, desde luego completamente innecesario debido al numero de habitaciones libres, pero había sido una petición especial de Tomoyo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las clases reanudaban en Tomoeda el 5 de enero, por lo que ese día, temprano por la mañana, Sakura escoltada por Tomoyo y los hermanos Hana, vestía un uniforme nuevo confeccionado por la chica de ojos azules. Hallie y Romeo también estrenaban atuendo.

El grupo caminaba por una calle cercana y Tomoyo, siempre empujando la silla como si se tratase de un honor, pudo observar los cerezos, aun cerrados, que adornaban el escenario.

\- Extrañaré mucho las actividades como animadora… - comentó Sakura un cabizbaja.

\- Te guardaremos tu lugar Sakura… primero debes recuperarte… - sonrió Hallie.

\- Además, 6 semanas se pasarán rápido… para la 4ta ya podrás usar muletas… - comentó Tomoyo amablemente.

Romeo permanecía en silencio, mirando de reojo a Sakura, quien le parecía cada vez más hermosa.

\- En 6 semanas también es San Valentin… - Sakura hacía cuentas con los dedos.

\- Oh, es verdad… ¿prepararás algo para el joven Li? –

Antes de que Sakura pudiera responder, Eriol saludó al doblar la esquina.

\- ¡Eriol! - Saludó Hallie con más confianza de lo esperado, dado que no parecía haber tanta confianza entre ambos.

Romeo notó que su hermana había actuado así para desviar el tema de la charla. Ambos eran conscientes que, en la festividad de San Valentín en Japón, las chicas le regalaban chocolates a los chicos que les gustaban.

\- Buenos días señorita Hana… - saludó Eriol más sobrio.

\- ¿Ya ha regresado la energía eléctrica a tu casa? – sonrió Sakura.

\- Sí, tenemos un servicio provisional, suficiente para lo más elemental… - sonrió Eriol haciendo una reverencia ante todo el grupo.

-Hablábamos sobre el día de San Valentin… ¿tú sabías que aquí es la chica quien da chocolates a su chico especial? Es diferente a el resto del mundo… - continuó Tomoyo.

-Así es… - sonrió Eriol. – 30 días después, el 14 de marzo, los chicos corresponden los sentimientos con un regalo… -

Romeo pensaba cómo lograr que Sakura lo tomara en cuenta para regalarle chocolates en las próximas 6 semanas. Probablemente ella necesitaría mucha ayuda, por lo que debía estar atento, ya que Tomoyo parecía estar dispuesta a estar todo el tiempo posible a su lado, pero no así en las clases que ellas no compartían.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **2 semanas después…**

Los días pasaban con rapidez. Tomoyo se hacía cargo de todas las necesidades de Sakura, incluido tomar un baño junto a ella.

Lo único diferente a los meses anteriores, era la nueva casa de los Kinomoto y Hana, así como el nuevo peluche que Romeo solía llevar con él, un oso blanco hecho con sus propias manos.

Kero solía jugar en la habitación de Sakura y Tomoyo con los videojuegos que Tomoyo logró pedir desde Sendai. Estaba empecinado en mejorar para poder vencer a Kony y Spinel cuando hubiera oportunidad.

Sin embargo, el pequeño ser amarillo se lamentaba por haber perdido todo el progreso guardado en la consola destruida en el incendio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shaoran por otro lado, no podía evitar sentirse mal. El no haber podido estar al lado de Sakura en esos momentos difíciles le había dejado un muy mal sabor de boca.

Decidió enfocarse completamente al entrenamiento, sin embargo, poco a poco, empezaba a sentir ira dentro de sí.

La actitud del consejo era completamente injusta, era una escusa para presionarlo, para poner a prueba su fuerza de voluntad y empezaba a sentir que todo esto no podía valerlo.

¿Y qué más daba si no era el líder de su clan? Alguien más lo sería después de todo. En estos tiempos ya no existían esas guerras entre clanes por el poder de una región. Ahora China tenía un gobierno y un presidente y el poder de su familia se había limitado a negocios diversos. A dinero y su estúpido poder.

Un día Sakura le comentó que no podría responder al teléfono en la llamada que realizaban todas las noches, porque la mamá de Tomoyo le había invitado junto a su familia a una cena elegante donde se tratarían cuestiones importantes del proyecto que su papá hacía y que podría significar una buena entrada económica.

Ese día, Shaoran simplemente se recostó por la noche, mirando el techo con la mirada perdida y sin poderlo controlar, lágrimas brotaron. Estaba cansado y harto de toda la situación. Incluso sus sentimientos por Sakura parecían haber perdido esa emoción que sentía en Japón al verla. Él estaba seguro de amarla, pero era tortuoso no poder ver sus hermosos ojos verdes frente a frente.

Lo peor de todo era que habían pasado tan solo 4 meses, le faltaban 8. Por primera vez se preguntó si podría lograr superar todos los retos que implicaba ser líder de su clan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Para la cuarta semana, Tomoyo entregó sonriente a Sakura su par de muletas. Kero parecía emocionado por ese extraño artilugio que no conocía. Incluso se imaginó a si mismo usándolas como armas para vencer a los enemigos de sus videojuegos.

Romeo, después del primer intento fallido antes de borrar la memoria de medio Tomoeda, era más prudente en el cómo convivía con la pequeña de ojos verdes. Había decidido observarla en secreto e incluso comportarse más serio, en un punto medio entre su él del pasado y Eriol, siguiendo el consejo de su hermana.

"Los chicos misteriosos son más interesantes", le aconsejó. "Sakura debe interesarse por ti. Si vas tras ella, no te tomará en serio"

Sin embargo, siempre que Sakura necesitaba de su ayuda, él estaba ahí para empujar su silla, para ayudarle si algún dato importante se le olvidaba, acercarle al pizarrón si le pedían participar en clase. Sakura, ignorando toda la situación sucedida en navidad, inocente y amablemente empezaba a considerar a Romeo un amigo importante.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los hermanos Hana, que compartían habitación, solían discutir por el uso de la regadera del baño privado, cuando Hallie leía por la noche y Romeo intentaba dormir o cuando él debía dejar la habitación para darle privacidad a su hermana.

\- ¡Vete! Necesito probarme ropa… - exclamó Hallie violentamente hacia su hermano.

\- Ni creas… también es mi habitación… si quieres probarte ropa, usa el baño… - bufó Romeo molesto.

\- ¡No, vete tú! – gruñó Hallie.

\- No hay nada en ti que me interese… además, incluso Tomoyo parece crecer más rápido que tú… -

El sólo hecho de sentirse sin privacidad al tener a su hermano en la habitación, le resultaba molesto, pero aquél comentario le había herido.

\- Eso es porque la magia también me está afectando… - comentó la chica rubia con la mirada triste.

Romeo hizo una pausa en silencio, entiendo que se había excedido.

\- También me está afectando… - suspiró Romeo molesto. – Iré al jardín… pero sólo porque yo quiero… así que aprovecha para hacer lo que tenías que hacer… -

Cuando el chico rubio dejó la habitación, Hallie dejó caer el vestido al piso, observándose en ropa interior frente al espejo.

\- A este paso, no pareceré adolescente dentro de un año… debemos encontrarla… - suspiró la chica, comprendiendo que aquello que estaban buscando no se encontraba en la casa de los Kinomoto, todo ahí había sido destruido y el efecto seguía ahí, afectándolos.

Romeo, en el jardín, también pensaba sobre la situación que los preocupaba. Si rejuvenecía tanto como para ser un bebé, ya no podrían hacer nada y terminarían muriendo.

Continuará….


	12. Preludio 12

Después de la carta amor.

Preludio 12

La fecha llegó, por fin Sakura podría retirarse el yeso que cubría toda la parte baja de su pierna.

Semanas habían pasado y Tomoeda poco a poco iba recobrando los servicios que utilizaban electricidad y prácticamente todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, a excepción de la electrónica, que tardarían meses en ser recuperada. En ese momento, Tomoeda parecía una ciudad de los 60's.

Tomoyo y Touya, hacían compañía a Sakura en el consultorio del hospital. Se miraban entre sí hasta que el doctor se acercó a Sakura, con unas extrañas tijeras gigantes.

La pequeña castaña, abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal ante la sorpresa y un poco de miedo.

-Tranquila… las tijeras sólo tienen filo por la parte interna… no te lastimará…- comentó Tomoyo, mientras Touya seguía la trayectoria de la herramienta quirúrgica con la mirada.

Sakura asintió en silencio y tomó aire tratando de darse valor, mientras el doctor introdujo las tijeras entre la piel y el yeso.

-En eso tiene toda la razón señorita Daidouji, retiraremos el yeso en un instante…- aseguró el doctor con una sonrisa.

Las tijeras empezaron a bajar lentamente, descubriendo la pierna de Sakura. Todos esperaban ver una larga cicatriz. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de incluso el doctor, la pierna había formado una muy estética cicatriz en forma de corazón perfectamente dibujado.

-Qué curioso… no recuerdo a alguien con una capacidad tan artística de cicatrización… - comentó el doctor mirando la pierna de la niña.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el auto, esperaba la madre de Tomoyo, acompañada por 2 guardias, Romeo, Hallie y Eriol.

Al consultorio sólo podían ingresar 2 acompañantes y desde luego, los más adecuados eran Tomoyo y Touya. Esta vez tanto el profesor Hana como el padre Kinomoto, no pudieron acompañarlos, ya que estaban trabajando.

Sakura salió caminando del hospital. Usaba una falda a la rodilla, lo que dejaba a vista de todos, su curiosa recuperación. Todos parecieron sorprendidos, a excepción de Romeo.

\- ¡Pero que ternura! - alzó la voz Hallie, emocionada. Sakura sólo sonrió un poco nerviosa.

\- Dice el doctor que jamás había visto ese tipo de cicatriz. Sakura es toda una artista… - complementó Tomoyo también sonriente.

Eriol observó unos segundos la curiosa forma y le pareció obvio que la magia había estado involucrada en su creación. Sin embargo, la duda era quién había usado magia para influir. ¿Habría sido la propia Sakura inconscientemente? O quizá ¿alguien más?…

Cuando se encendió el motor, el trago amargo de la lesión de Sakura por fin había terminado y el día de san Valentín estaba a tan sólo 2 semanas, por lo que ese tema volvió a la charla de los jovencitos.

-Vi en una revista especializada sobre brownies, unas excelentes ideas que puedes poner en práctica para el regalo de San Valentín del joven Li…- sonrió Tomoyo, dirigiéndose a Sakura.

-Pero… enviarle comida sería imposible… - argumentó Sakura cabizbaja. La paquetería tarda más de 2 semanas, incluso el servicio urgente demoraría mucho, llegarían en mal estado.

Tomoyo y Sonomi sonrieron precavidamente y se dieron una mirada cómplice. Sakura sonrió curiosa sin comprender qué había sido de pronto tan gracioso.

-Sucede, querida Sakura… -comenzó Sonomi – Que las industrias Daidouji están incursionando en nuevos negocios… - en este punto, Tomoyo tomó la palabra.

\- Así es. Ahora que Tomoeda se está recuperando, la paquetería será un negocio en crecimiento, las compras en Internet van aumentando y necesitan un servicio de paquetería rápido y que cuide lo que transporta… -

Hallie y Romeo se miraron ente ellos confundidos, todo esto parecía un comercial. Sonomi y Tomoyo volvieron a sonreír ante el silencio de los jóvenes.

-Creo que Tomoyo nos está diciendo que tus brownies llegarían a China si su empresa los lleva… - comentó Eriol con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y tomó las manos de Tomoyo, emocionada.

\- ¿De verdad pueden hacer eso? – La mirada de la castaña brillaba.

\- Por supuesto que sí querida Sakura… - sonrió Tomoyo.

\- ¡Pero los brownies necesitan estar refrigerados, además si son más de 48 horas llegarán en mal estado… es imposible! – comentó Sakura recordando los detalles que aprendió en clase.

-Bueno… debido a eso seremos la mejor empresa de paquetería. Nosotros podremos mantener a la temperatura perfecta el paquete hasta que sea entregado y llegará a China exactamente en 42 horas, por lo que llegarán perfectos…- complementó Tomoyo dando todos los detalles.

\- ¡En ese caso, iré a comprar los ingredientes en cuanto lleguemos! -sonrió Sakura claramente emocionada.

\- ¿Por qué no revisas debajo de tu asiento…? - sonrió Tomoyo, señalando justo donde descansaban los pies de la castaña.

Sakura no lo podía creer, Tomoyo era simplemente la mejor amiga que podía tener en todo el mundo.

Hallie miraba divertida toda la escena. Tomoyo quería mucho a Sakura, quizá demasiado y tanto su hermano como ella misma, se encontraban en desventaja si querían robar el corazón de las 2 chicas japonesas.

\- ¿Permitirás que te ayudemos, verdad Sakura? -sonrió Hallie, inteligentemente incluyéndose en el plan.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Sonrió Sakura.

Hallie golpeó las costillas de su hermano, quien junto a Touya, estaba claramente molesto con toda la conversación. Sakura no pensaba en ningún otro chico que no fuera Shaoran.

\- ¿A quién le regalarás tú Tomoyo? -comentó el chico rubio sin pensarlo mucho. Se hizo un silencio incómodo por unos instantes.

Tomoyo se aclaró la garganta antes de responder. Sonomi miraba a su hija con curiosidad.

-Bueno, San Valentín no sólo se trata de amor, si no también de amistad, por lo que yo le regalaré a mis mejores amistades… - sonrió Tomoyo, siendo muy educada.

\- Desde luego también haré para todos ustedes… - sonrió Sakura, inocentemente. - ¡Debemos practicar mucho para que los que enviemos queden perfectos! -

Hallie miró a su hermano con molestia. ¿Cómo podía ser tan imprudente frente a todos?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras todo el grupo preparaba brownies en Japón, Meilin, Shampoo, Rin-Rin y Ran-Ran tenían una charla similar a la par que seguían entrenando artes marciales.

\- ¡Los chicos apestan…! – comentó Rin-Rin claramente molesta.

\- Eso lo dices porque ese chico japonés no te correspondió… - contestó Ran-Ran sonriente.

\- ¡Ustedes 2, dejen de distraerse! - ordenó Shampoo molesta. Sin embargo, no sólo le molestaba que sus hermanas charlaran durante el entrenamiento, si no que se sentía identificada con la situación. "Un chico japonés no correspondiendo su amor"

\- ¡Claro que no, ni si quiera me gustaba! – comentó Rin-Rin molesta.

Mientras la charla tenía lugar, ataques de todo tipo sucedían a su alrededor. Meilin ya tenía la capacidad de defenderse de algunos ataques y esquivar algunos otros, pero en este punto, aún estaba por debajo de las hermanas de Shampoo.

\- Pues somos 2… - sonrió Meilin – Sólo que a mí no me ha correspondido un chico de este mismo país… -…logrando acertar una patada en el estómago de Rin-Rin, que la llevó al piso.

Shampoo se detuvo por un momento realmente molesta, estaban ignorando su autoridad.

\- ¡Guarden silencio de una vez! - gritó Hallie, atacando a las 2 chicas que aún estaban de pie, llevándolas al piso.

Tanto las gemelas como Meilin se miraron entre sí. Shampoo estaba sobre reaccionando.

\- Oh, es verdad… Shampoo aún no supera a Ranma… - rió Ran-Ran, ante la mirada furiosa de su hermana mayor.

\- Lo quiso aún cuando supo que tenía sobre sí la maldición de Jusenkyo… pero él aún así prefirió a esa chica fea de Japón… - complementó Rin-Rin.

Shampoo cerró los puños a punto de explotar.

\- ¿Jusenkyo? ¿Ese lugar maldito del que hablan en las historias? – comentó Meilin sonriente.

\- ¡Ataque de la explosión! – gritó Shampoo, haciendo explotar el piso donde las 3 chicas descansaban, lanzándolas por los aires.

Por suerte, las 3 fueron atrapadas por las ramas de un árbol frondoso cercano. Shampoo se había retirado del entrenamiento.

-Vaya… realmente aún le afecta…- comentó Meilin más seria.

-Es que Ranma es muy fuerte, él y quizá Ryoga serían los únicos que pueden vencer a Shampoo en batalla… - comentó Ran-Ran colgando de la rama.

\- ¿Ryoga? - preguntó Meilin

Rin-Rin coloreó sus mejillas inmediatamente, tratando de bajar del árbol.

-Otro chico japonés que despreció a una mujer más de nuestra familia… Rin-Rin estaba enamorada de él en secreto y cuando por fin se le declaró, Ryoga le dijo que ella era muy pequeña para él…-

Rin-Rin parecía muy molesta al recordar toda la escena.

-Oh… lamento saberlo… - comentó solemne Meilin

\- ¡Eso ya no importa!... – Bufó Rin-Rin, saltando desde el árbol.

Meilin miró a la chica unos instantes, hasta que abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa.

\- ¡Esperen! ¿Alguna de ustedes está maldecida por los lagos? –

Ran-Ran sonrió.

\- ¿Recuerdas la linda gatita rosa que a veces está en casa?... Bueno, pues la próxima vez mójala con agua caliente… y lo descubrirás…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **2 semanas después.**_

Wei, el mayordomo de Shaoran, tocó a la puerta del joven, que estaba ocupado en sus estudios académicos.

-Joven Shaoran… un paquete ha llegado para usted… - comentó el mayordomo.

-Déjalo junto a la puerta, lo revisaré mañana…-

\- ¿Está usted seguro? El origen del paquete es… Japón…-

Shaoran abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa mientras el corazón se le aceleraba. ¿Podría ser de… Sakura?

Continuará…


End file.
